The Storm Dragon
by Hellfire17
Summary: when Harry Potter was just a baby he was taken in by the Storm Dragon. now he must deal with the challenges that comes with being a dragon slayer. how will he react to finding out he does not belong to this world.
1. Attack On The Guild

**One thing I would like to get out of the way now I know all about the time travel eclipse gate thing i just won't mention it, For awhile at least. Also it did cause the timeline between the HP universe and the Fairytail universe to go out of sync so more it won't be until the grand magic games for Harry to go back. Another thing is that I will not go over every story arc that will include filler this starts during the war with Phantom Lord. the reason I won't go over every story arc is because sometimes he just won't have a reason to be there. Another thing is that I like Lucy but because of this story her being with Natsu will not make any sense you will see. Harry's appearance look up** **evil gray fullbuster** **the one with the gold jacket that is the one. Imagine that appearance with white in place of the blue and no curse marks. Last thing the event with Lisanna happened 3 years before cannon and Harry's last name is because he does not remember his own so he picked one based off his powers.**

* * *

Lucy was looking around in surprise at how no one was angry about their guild hall being destroyed and acting as if nothing had happened. They just seemed to begrudgingly accepted it. "What the happened!" A young male voice shouted turning she saw a young black haired kid run in with a cat on his shoulder. "Who destroyed the guild?"

Natsu answered him before anyone else could say anything. "It was Phantom Lord!"

"What those bastards did this!" he yelled before a feminine hand smacked him on the head. "OW! What was that for Lisanna?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Watch your language." she reprimanded while the cat on his shoulder just seemed to giggle at that.

"Shut up Rai!" he shouted at the cat smacking it on the head.

"Don't hit me!" it cried before launching itself at his face.

"Aw get off me!" he yelled hitting the cat in a futile attempt to get rid of the feline.

"Who is he?" Lucy asked as the two tussled on the ground.

"That's Harry Tempest the youngest mage of Fairytail." Mira told her.

"Yeah I've heard about him didn't he stop that massive storm over in holboron a few months back?" she said remembering reading an article about a young Fairytail wizard with magic that could control the storms.

Gray let out a small laugh. "Yeah! Too bad it knocked him out for a week."

"Who is he though?" she asked.

"He is a Dragon Slayer like Natsu." Mira told her. "But instead of fire he controls storms. Which basically means he controls wind and lightning."

"Does that mean he can eat clouds?" she asked wondering how one would eat a storm.

"Yes, but he can also eat wind or lightning." Mira informed her. "He actually a lot like Natsu."

"An idiot with a knack for getting into trouble?" Lucy asked.

Mira let out a giggle. "Yeah I guess you could say that. But I meant be in the right place at the right time." she let out a smile remembering how lucky it was he was with them on that mission.

* * *

" _What do mean I can't go with you!?" Natsu shouted at Elfman._

" _A real man can defend his own family." He bragged flexing._

" _Sorry Natsu." apologized Lisanna. "Maybe next time."_

 _Natsu smiled, "Sure!" He said before walking off shooting Elfman a glare as he left._

 _As he sulked about stupid siblings he felt a tug on his shirt turning he saw a 9 year old Harry standing there. "What do you want?"_

 _Harry seemed to glare at everything and nothing. "Would you go on this job with me?" He asked in embarrassment._

" _Why do I have to come?" He asked Harry hated going on jobs with other people, they always treated him like a baby._

" _Master says it is too dangerous for me to go on my own." Taking a look at the flier he saw why it was a b-ranked request to deal with a dozen vulcans. "So will you come with me?" he asked before a grin came over his face. "Or do I have to ask Gray for help."_

" _What no! I'll go with you that loser would mess it up!" He shouted completely unaware he had been played._

" _Great let's go!" Harry exclaimed grabbing his hand and walking off._

 _At the train station they ran into Mira, Elfman and Lisanna. "What are you doing here Natsu? You can't come along and no matter how much you get Harry to beg me I won't change my mind." she said rubbing Harry's head while he scowled in annoyance._

" _Stop that!" He shouted slapping her hand away._

" _But I can't help it." she smirked. "You are just so adorable." she said giving him a hug pressing his face into her assets. "Now," she started turning to Natsu not letting Harry go despite his struggles. "What are you doing here Natsu?"_

" _Harry asked me to go on a job with him." he defended._

" _Let me see that." she said snatching the flier from Natsu while still holding Harry. "It seems you are really lucky Natsu. Our mission is in the village next to this. I guess we get to travel together." she gave smile. "Isn't this great Harry?" She asked._

 _Harry finally managed to get free of her grip back away in fear. "Stay away from me foul demon!"_

" _Aw Harry that hurts my feelings." she told him placing her hand over her heart with a sad expression on her face._

" _You can't trick me demon you don't have feelings!"_

" _You know most boys would kill to be your position." she told him._

" _Why would they want that?" he asked in confusion._

 _Mira smirked. "Because they love them." she said emphasizing her chest. She turned to her sister with a mischievous smile. "Lisanna I bet in a few years you would love to do that with Natsu right?"_

" _Mira shut up!" Lisanna shouted face as pink as Natsu's hair._

" _Why would she do that?" Natsu asked just as confused as Harry._

" _Well Natsu that is because boy like mhmhmh." Whatever Mira was going to say was blocked by her sister covering her mouth._

" _Shut up Mira!" she exclaimed covering her mouth._

 _Once they were on the train and it started to move Natsu immediately became green in the face. "I hate transportation." He mumbled._

" _Me too." Harry agreed face slightly green. Lisanna just sighed and placed Natsu's head in her lap like she normally did when they rode a vehicle._

" _Come here Harry I will help you." Mira ordered with a smirk grabbing Harry and placing his head back in her assets. Harry felt too sick to complain plus it did help a little._

 _When they finally reach the town for the mission Natsu jumped up in joy "VICTORY!" he shouted before Mira smacked him._

" _Shut up!" she whispered. "Harry's sleeping." she said indicating to the sleep boy on her chest. "We will stay here and deal with our mission tomorrow." she ordered before walking up to the nearest tavern._

" _I took out that last vulcan Natsu!" Harry exclaimed._

" _No you didn't I did." Natsu disagreed shaking his head. Harry opened his mouth to object but a scream cut him off. Natsu's eyes widened in fear he knew that scream it was Lisanna. "LISANNA!" He cried out running towards the direction her scream came from Harry on his tail. Reaching the location of the scream they saw Mira on the ground unable to move and Lisanna in front of a monster with her arms open. As the beast brought it's arms down to crush her they acted Natsu launched himself at the beast with a cry of rage and Harry used his lightning magic to speed himself up to snatch Lisanna out of the way of the creature._

 _*BOOM*_

 _Turning they saw Natsu unleashing attacks like he never had before utterly destroying the monster. Lisanna tried to stand only to collapse to the ground. "You have to stop him!" She begged._

" _What! Why?" Harry asked. "He should kick it's ass for trying to hurt you guys."_

" _That's Elfman!" she told him. "He tried to use take-over on the monster to stop it but it was to powerful for him to control." Harry's eyes widened and he launched himself at Natsu hoping to stop him. But he was batted to the side by the beast. The beast seemed to gain it's second wind and was fighting back just as ferociously against Natsu. Harry looked around for some way to stop them when he heard a crack of thunder. Looking up he smirked if this worked he would look awesome if it did not well he would be sore for a very long time. Flying up into the storm he started to eat the clouds unaware they were magical. As he ate the clouds he consumed well past his limit just when he was about to pass out from the overload he unleashed it all._ " _ **ROAR OF THE STORM DRAGON!"**_ _as the spell hit the Beast it was blasted into the mountain side. When the dust settled the Beast was gone and in it's place was Elfman. Harry laughed a little before collapsing. Unseen by anyone Harry's hair had for a brief moment had become a spiky electric yellow right before he unleashed his roar as he reached the apex of his power._

* * *

Mira smiled who knows what would happen if they had not been there. "MASTER! We aren't letting these Phantom as-" Lisanna glared. "Annoyances get away with this are we?" Harry shouted.

"Why should we bother with a bunch of cowards who attack when no one is around." The Master dismissed.

"No one was around?" Natsu asked.

"No," Mira answered. "They attacked at night after everyone left."

Natsu frowned. "That does not make it right!"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed. "The magic council forbids us to fight with each other but they attacked first." He pointed out.

"That's enough you two!" Makarov yelled.. Slapping Lucy on ass.

"Why did you hit me!" she asked her face tinted red.

"Master hands to yourself!" scolded Mira.

Makarov giggled and dropped down from his perch. "I have to tinkle." he told them running off.

"This is bull crap!" Harry shouted mindful of his language around Lisanna.

"If the master thinks this is best then we should abide by his wishes." Erza said.

"This hurts the master just as much as the rest of us." Mira said. "But we are already on thin ice with the magic council." Natsu and Harry just scoffed but did not say anything.

* * *

Later that night Lucy was on her way home with Plue. "I knew that rivalries between guilds could get intense but I didn't think they would attack each other." she smiled in exasperation. "And they have a reputation of being just as crazy as Fairy Tail. I almost joined them but I'm happy with Fairy Tail." she walked up the steps to her apartment. "They are like family." she opened the door to her room. "The hell!" she shouted sitting on her floor was Natsu and Happy with Erza, Gray and Harry at the table.

"Straight flush!" Harry gloated showing his cards.

"Nope four of a kind." Gray told him showing his were better. "Oh hey Lucy."

"What are you doing in my house?" She yelled.

"Safety in numbers." Harry said still playing cards. "Ha royal flush beat that."

"Damn." Gray cursed folding he could not beat that. Lucy looked on in confusion.

"Mira recommend we group up as Phantom Lord is most likely still in town." Erza told her explaining the situation.

"They most likely know where we live so we should spend the night together." Gray added having given up cards with Harry.

"I did not feel comfortable leaving young Harry here with a beautiful teenage girl so I decided to stay here as well." Erza said drinking tea she got from god knows where.

"But why do we have to be in my house?" she complained before seeing Happy and Rai going through her stuff.

"Hey look at this underwear Erza." happy said holding up a pair of sexy underwear for her to see.

"Look food!" Rai pointed out showing a container.

"Give me some." Natsu ordered. "I'm starving!"

"You really wear such a thing Lucy?" Erza asked scandalized.

"Could you guys just up I'm trying to sleep." Gray ordered laying out on her bed.

"You guys are making yourself too comfortable!" Lucy shouted in annoyance.

"Your right Natsu, Gray and Harry bath time!" Erza ordered while Lucy sighed that was not what she meant.

"I don't wanna!" Harry objected before Erza grabbed him.

"You're taking a bath even if I have to force you."

"Natsu help me!" Harry cried out reaching towards him but Natsu ignored him in fear of Erza. "you traitor~" he called as he was dragged into the bathroom.

As Harry was dragged into the bathroom Lucy noticed someone missing. "Hey where is Lisanna?"

"She's staying with her siblings Elfman and Mira." Natsu explained from where he was eating.

"So why can't we go to war with Phantom Lord?" she asked Fairy Tail did seem like the type for ignoring an attack on them.

"Because the Old Man is scared we can't take them." Natsu shouted.

"That's not it." Gray disagreed. "The problem is that we would destroy each other."

"Destroy each other but I thought Fairytail was the most powerful guild around?"

"We are but they are a close second. Their leader Jose is one of the ten wizards saints like Makarov." Lucy's eye widened in realization supposedly one of the ten wizards saints could level a city in one go with little effort. A war between two of them would be incredibly destructive. "Then there is Elemental Four and Black steel Gajeel the Iron dragon slayer. All of them on par with an S-class wizard."

"Yes and that is why we can not go to war with them." Erza said stepping out of the bathroom drying her hair. That night as Lucy went to bed she felt uneasy because something told her this was just the beginning.

* * *

The next morning the entire guild was standing in the park shaking with barely controlled rage because on the large tree in the middle of town was team Shadow Gear, Levy, Jet and Droy with the guild mark of Phantom Lord painted on their skin. "Phantom Lord." Natsu growled fist clenched in rage.

Suddenly everyone started to clear a path as the guild master made his way to the tree. Unlike usual he was dressed in his little jester costume instead he was dressed in his uniform of the wizard saints with his walking stick. "I can tolerate a lot of things. Our guild hall being destroyed, mocking us out loud but when you attack my children... YOU HAVE CROSSED A LINE JOSE! IF IT'S WAR YOU WANT IT IS WAR YOU WILL GET!" Makarov roared in rage crushing his staff while his magical power flared.

* * *

"Did you hear what Gajeel did to those Fairy asses." one member of Phantom Lord asked a buddy.

"Yeah we should go and have some fun too. Can't let him have all the fu-" he was cut off by the guild door being blasted off it's hinges and slamming into them.

"YOU WANTED WAR WITH FAIRY TAIL JOSE WELL HERE WE ARE!" Makarov shouted leading the charge. "ATTACK!" he ordered the guild members charging forward to fight with the members of Phantom Lord answering in kind. " **Fire dragon's roar!"** Natsu called out blasting dozens of Phantom Lord members aside.

"Take them down!" called a member of Phantom Lord charging up a magical blast. However to their surprise instead of block or dodging the spell Natsu and Harry opened their mouths and ate most of the magic.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu called punching his fists together.

"I'm feeling electrified!" Harry said clenching his fists lightning dancing around his hands.

"They ate the magic but that means…"

"Their dragon slayers!"

Natsu smirked, "Now who wants to play with fire!" with that he started to obliterate the enemies.

While that was going on the members of Fairytail were having fun of their own.

" **Purple Net!"** called Maco trapping several wizards with his fire. "Wakaba now!"

"On it!" taking a drag of his pipe he exhaled. " **Smoke rush!** " and the smoke formed several fists which knock out the Phantom members.

" **Guns magic: spark shot!"** Call Alzack shooting down everyone in sight.

"DIE!" roared a member of Phantom Lord coming up behind him.

*BANG* "nice shot Bisca." complimented Alzack.

"Getting a little rusty there Al." she joked before taking aim "locked on target **homing shot."** she called firing her bullet curving around to take out as many members of Phantom Lord as possible.

"Get the old man!"

"Take him down!" cried several Phantom Lord members attacking Makarov. When his opened his eyes and in a flash the short old man was gone in his place was a giant.

"Wdwdwdwdwd"" roared Makarov in rage crushing a member of Phantom Lord under his hand.

"MONSTER!" shouted one fearful member of Phantom Lord.

" **AND YOU DARED TO LAY YOUR HANDS ON THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN!"** He roared in rage. " **ARE YOU FOOLISH ENOUGH TO THINK HUMAN LAWS WILL PROTECT YOU FROM MY WRATH!"**

"I thought Fairytail was a bunch wimps."

"They're so powerful!" quaked one member of Phantom Lord as they saw Fairytail tear through them like paper.

" **JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF!"** Makarov called out hoping that the coward would face him.

"ERZA!" Called Makarov drawing her attention. "I'll leave the rabble to you." he told her batting aside another lackey as he walked up the stairs.

"Yes sir!"

"Jose must be lurking on the top floor." Makarov muttered. "When I find him there will be hell to pay." walking up to the magically reinforced door he tore it down like it was not even there.

Gajeel smirked seeing their big gun disappear. Looks like it was time for him to play. He jumped down crushing the guild bar.

"Is that?"

"It's gotta be.."

"It seems Gajeel has finally joined the fight."

"It's the iron dragon slayer Black Steel Gajeel." Erza stated suddenly on guard before they were all small fry this was one of their big guns.

"YOU ATTACKED LEVI!" Roared Nab jumping up hoping to take him down by surprise.

Gajeel batted him aside without looking turning his arm into an iron rod, smashing him into the ground hitting several of his own guild mates.

"NAB!" Called Loki.

"What the- did he just take out his own guild mates in his attack?" Gray asked in disbelieve.

Gajeel just chuckled. "Show me what you've got." he challenged. "Unless you're too scared to face the great iron dragon slayer."

"To scared!" roared Elfman attacking changing his arm in the process. "A real man is not afraid of anything!"

Gajeel just chuckled blocking the attack with his arm. "Your Elfman right?" he asked before lashing out with a several punches that Elfman dodged before lashing with a kick showing that his arms were not the only thing he could turn into iron.

Elfman caught the kick with a some effort. "Not bad." Complimented Gajeel. "But let's see how you handle this!" To Elfman's surprise several more iron rods shot out of his leg in all directions. But instead of attacking him they attacked his own guild mates.

"You attack your own men!?" Elfman asked in shock.

Gajeel smirked. "That's because I knew it would distract you!" he told Elfman throwing his right arm forward punching Elfman across the room.

Natsu jumped in using Elfman as a springboard much to his chagrin. "GAJEEL!" he roared punching him into the bar.

What ever else happened was lost to Harry as he looked up feeling a massive build up in magic, wind to specific. The others may have been too busy fighting and unable to feel anything but makarov's own immense power but Harry was quite attuned to wind magic able to feel such a massive build up with ease.

He looked up to the source of the magic and what he saw shocked him. "MASTER!" he called jumping into the air catching him. The others looking on in shock. How had one the ten wizards saints been beaten so easily.

"ATTACK!" It seems with Makarov out of the way the members of Phantom Lord got their second wind.

"Don't get cocky!" yelled both Natsu and Harry at the same time blasting several of them away.

How ever despite the fact the more powerful members of Fairytail were doing fine the normal members were losing. Erza saw this and made the tough choice. "EVERYONE FALL BACK RETREAT!"

"WHAT NO WAY!" Natsu responded immediately.

"Real men don't retreat." Elfman objected.

"I can still fight." answered Maco hanging off Cana hurt from taking an attack for her.

"Retreat! That is an order!" with great reluctance the guild backed out of Phantom Lord's headquarters.

"It's over already." Gajeel sighed in disappointment hanging from the rafters. "I should've known those fairy wimps would turn tail and run."

"Retreating is so sad!" cried Aria.

"Aria I see you're just as depressed as ever." Gajeel said jumping up next to him. "But nice job on the old man."

"I just followed master Jose orders." he said modestly before crying. "But thank you!"

"Do you have to cry all the time?" Gajeel sighed. "So what happened with that Lucy girl or whatever her name was?" Natsu looked up at the mention of Lucy his amazing hearing catching every word.

"She has been captured she is being held in a gloomy cell at headquarters."

"So much for giving her a warm welcome huh." Gajeel laughed.

"No way!" Natsu whispered.

"What is it?" Happy asked turning his attention away from the battle raging around him.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu roared.

"We'll fight another day salamander!" Gajeel laughed as he faded out.

"Everyone out now!"

"No way!" objected Harry preparing another spell.

Erza put a hand on his. "Please." she begged she knew if the more powerful members like Gray, Harry, Elfman and the rest refused to leave the other members of fairy tail would stay as well.

"Fine!" Harry growled flying out of the building. They may have lost this fight but it was not over not by a long shot.

* * *

 **One thing I hate when people take the main character from another series and put them in place of the original making them more important, powerful, well liked. That they fix every problem and are omnipotent. Harry will be weaker than Natsu in terms of raw power and he does control 2 elements so his control over them is not as good. Harry beating the beast it was a fluke he was supercharged by the magic of the anima. Allowing him to enter dragon force for a brief moment long enough to beat it but nothing else normally he would lose. Lisanna did not disappear because Harry ate the anima portal before it could.**


	2. War Of The Guilds

**Natsu constantly going after Lucy to save her will not change if she is taken because let's face it he would risk his life for a total stranger because he will die doing what he believes is right.**

* * *

"Laxus please we need you to help." Mira begged. "The master is hurt."

"How is it my fault that the old man picked fight he couldn't finish?" Laxus asked arrogantly.

"They are trying to take Lucy!"

"Who is that?" He asked. "Wait is she that new girl the one with the great rack? How bout this if she becomes my woman I will help out." He offered.

Cana glared. "Shut up you pig!"

"Now is that the way to treat someone who you're begging to help?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up Laxus!" Cana choked on her drink and Maco fell out of his seat. Did Harry just insult Laxus. Harry the kid who used to follow Laxus around like a lost puppy and still looked up to him. "If you're too scared to fight just admit it. If you're to much of a prick to care about the rest of the guild then fuck off!"

Laxus was stunned into silence Harry was never rude to him. While not a kiss ass he respected Laxus too much. With nothing left to say the lacrama blinked out without another word.

"Jackass." Muttered Cana taking a drink Laxus was always arrogant but this was a new low.

"Guys outside there is something coming!" Alzack shouted kicking the door open. As he said that minor tremor shook the ground before another large one followed.

Rushing outside they saw exactly what was attacking. "What the hell is that!?" Natsu asked running outside feeling a bit fearful about it.

"It's a guild hall with enormous legs!" Happy shouted.

"Is it phantom Lord?" Loki asked.

Jose smirked upon seeing the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Fire the Jupiter Cannon!"

Outside the phantom lord guild the front wall lowered to reveal a massive Cannon. As darkness swirled around the edge of the cannon Erza ran out of the guild hall clad in only a towel. "Everyone down NOW!" she ordered before re-equipping in to a large armor that looked more like a wall then a an amor.

"That's her adamantine armor!" Happy shouted.

"Is going to try and block the shot?" Bisca asked in disbelieve.

"Is she crazy that will kill her!" Loki shouted. "Erza get out of there!" he told her in concern for her safety.

"I can't do that!" she declared. "If I do you will all die and I will not let that happen!" before anything else could be said the cannon fire. As the darkness of the blast collided with her armor cracks started to form.

"NO!" Harry and Natsu shouted trying to reach her only to be held back by Lisanna and Gray respectively.

Just when it seemed that she was going to fail the blast stopped. But Erza was not left unscathed her adamantine was shattered and she was knocked back.

" **Makarov has fallen, Erza can no longer stand. Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy heartfilia and I will spare your guild."**

"Not gonna happen!" Al shouted.

"Like any guild would hand over one of their own to monster like you!" Bisca shouted.

"You can kiss my ass!" Harry shouted Lisanna for once not scolding him. "I bet you can only fire that cannon one more time before it breaks!"

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "Besides we'll kick your ass long before you can shoot it again!"

The other members of Fairy Tail started voicing similar opinions. Erza looked up with tears in her eyes. "We would never betray her like that you would have to kill us first!"

"Damn right!"

"Yeah come and get her!"

"We'll kick your asses!"

"You can stop asking because we are taking everyone of you jerks down!" Natsu roared.

"We will tear that walking garbage can town piece by piece if we have to!" Agreed Harry.

While all this was going on Lucy was crying. Both out of shame for causing all this and happiness for the guild being willing to risk their lives to protect her.

Jose grit his teeth in anger. " **You impudent brats I'm going to going to give you fifteen minutes to change your mind before I blow fairytail off the MAP!"** As he said this hundreds of shades emerged from the base.

"Hey Cana this means that I only have fifteen minutes to break that thing right?"

"That's right Natsu better hurry!"

"Right Happy let's go!" Natsu called running towards the edge of the cliff before jumping off Happy catching him as he fell.

"We can't let Natsu have all the fun can we?" Harry asked with a smirk before shooting off into the air. Gray and Elfman following in suit. "Rai let's go!" He ordered. Flying by Natsu he called out to him. "Natsu I'm gonna look for the bastard that attacked the Master!"

"When you find him kick his ass!" he told him without turning his attention away from his current fight.

"With pleasure!" He shouted flying by into the upper levels.

* * *

"Where is that coward." he muttered looking around for the wind user of Phantom Lord. his eyes suddenly widened. "Shit!" he cursed right before a blast of wind knocked him out of the air and into a pillar.

"So sad for one so young to have to die!" Aria cried appearing in mid air.

"Don't count me out yet you Bastard!" he roared blasting the rubble away from him. Launching himself at Aria. " **Blade Of The Storm!"** around his left hand a small blade of wind formed with lightning coating the edge of it. Lashing with his left hand attempting to stab Aria he twisted out of the way. Only for Harry to flip over Aria and punch him in the chest before he could defend himself. "Bam! Right in the solar plexus!"

* * *

Gray suddenly stopped his fight with Juvia. "Did you hear that?" She questioned looking around for the source of the noise.

Gray nodded. "Yeah sounded like someone getting punched in the solar plexus."

* * *

"It is such a shame that such potential must be destroyed!" Aria weeped preparing a spell.

"Don't talk about me like I'm already dead!"

" **Winds of the heavens"** Aria chanted. A cyclone of wind formed and launched itself at Harry. But to Aria surprise instead of trying to dodge he just opened his mouth and inhaled, consuming the cyclone.

"Wind magic is useless against me Aria." He informed him with a smirk. "I'm the storm dragon slayer to me this is just a fancy dinner!"

"That may Be so but," Aria lifted his hands into the air and a massive wind built up. "There are other ways to attack you!" the pillars surrounding them lifted into the air and slammed down on Harry.

"Such a shame for him to die!" Aria weeped turning around to go back to his post.

" **Thunderstrike of the Storm Dragon!"**

"Gah!" Aria was sent flying away into a pillar. Standing there with his left arm outstretched smoke wafting off it was Harry. However he did not come out of Aria's last attack unscathed there was a large gash on his right arm and on his chest.

"What did I tell you about talking like I was already dead!" Harry asked. "We dragon slayers don't go down that easy! **Bolt Of The Storms"**

"Don't underestimate me!" Aria shouted blasting the rubble away from him. His blindfold gone. "I'm not an S-class mage for nothing! **Vacuum** **Incarceration!"** Around Harry formed a Sphere of air.

"Are you stupid or something?" Harry asked. "Wind magic does not work m- " He grabbed his throat choking on nothing.

"My vacuum magic is not the usage of wind, but the absence of air." Aria informed him.

"Harry!" Rai called out in worry. "You let him go you jackass!" Rai shouted blasting him with small bolts of lightning generated by his arm band. A gift from Harry saying that Rai needed to be able to defend himself.

"Annoying animal!" Aria said blasting Rai to the side with a burst of wind.

Harry was on the verge of collapsing he always relied on his wind magic and right now it was useless. His lightning was more of support than anything else. He'd always had trouble with lightning magic.

* * *

 _*boom* *cough cough* "I can't do it Laxus!" Harry told his teacher. "I can't control it!"_

" _That's your problem!" Laxus shouted. "Unlike other elements Lightning is uncontrollable!"_

"" _Then what I am supposed to do!?" He asked frustrated he had been trying for weeks to get this spell yet nothing worked._

" _Guide it! Don't try and control it. You are the lightning."_

" _But what does that mean!"_

" _Until you figure it out yourself, don't come asking me for help." Lazus told him walking off._

" _ **Thunder-"**_ _*boom* "Damn it!"_

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and focused. 'Don't control it guide it.' He thought. "Be the lightning.' his eyes flashed open and with one final cry of. " **Thunder step!"** He vanished in a flash.

"What! Where did he go!" Aria asked looking around.

" **Roar Of The Storm Dragon!"** A blast hit him in the back knocking him away. " **Thunder Step!"** in another flash he appeared in front of his enemy. " **Slash Of The Storm Dragon!"** with a right hook he sent Aria flying into the air. Only to reappear behind him again. " **Whirl Kick of the Storm Dragon!"** delivering an ax-kick to Aria's back he sent him crashing to the floor from which he did not get back up. "Take that bitch!" Harry muttered before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

* * *

On the roof of the mobile guild three members of Fairy Tail were have a discussion. "You were right look." Elfman pointed out.

"It's definitely drawing the magic circle much slower now." Gray agreed.

"So we were right." Mira said. "The magic giant is powered by the elemental four and it seems the forbidden spell abyss break is as well."

"We have beaten three of them so far." Gray said. "I beat Juvia of the Great Sea."

"Elfman took down Sol of the Great Earth with a full body take-over and Totomaru of the Great Flame was taken out with the Jupiter Cannon." Mira continued

"That just leaves Aria of the Great Sky." Elfman finished. "That cowardly bastard that attacked the Master!"

"We might not be in time to stop it though look!" Mira pointed down at the circle which glowed a bright yellow.

* * *

"Oh crap is that thing done!"

"We are so boned!"

"Stay calm everyone panicking will not help anyone!" Cana ordered. But privately she wondered if they were right.

* * *

On the roof of Phantom Lord

A sudden explosion rocked the mobile guild. "Man what is that matchstick up to?"

"That wasn't Natsu." Mira told Gray with a smile. "That was Harry."

"And judging by the magic circle it looks like he took down that coward Aria. LIKE A REAL MAN!"

"But how did Harry do that? No offence but he is not that powerful." Gray asked he has known Harry for years and he knew that Harry was not powerful enough to beat someone like that.

"Aria uses wind magic against Harry he is completely useless." Mira smiled the Master had been avenged. "Now let's go deal with Jose."

* * *

Later in the Phantom Lord Guild Hall

Harry woke up to the sounds of fight for a brief moment he forgot where he was and thought the guild was just in the middle of another brawl. He suddenly sat up. "Phantom!" he shouted. "Ow ow ow ow!" he winced pushed himself a bit too far with that flash spell.'note to self don't overuse thunder step.' he held his head before feeling a warm light overcome him. 'I recognize this feeling' He thought. "Master!" he exclaimed standing up to see several other members of Fairy Tail picking themselves up as well.

"Get out of here!" Makarov ordered his hands alight with magical power.

"But master!"

"No he is right we would only get in the way!" Erza admitted cursing herself for being so weak.

"But-"

But nothing! Leave!" Makarov ordered.

"Damn it fine!" Harry shot off into the air flying through one of the broken windows. While Rai grabbed Mira who was to weak to stand. As Harry made his way off the wreck of the phantom lord guild hall a burst of magic knocked him out of the sky. "Shit! Flying on empty is not a good idea." he moaned rubbing his head. "Holy crap! They are really going at it huh." Another blast of magic caused a massive wave the size of the fortress to go out in all directions. "Is the power of a wizard saint?" He asked himself as another explosion rocked the building. While above the mobile guild storm had built up from sheer magical power before a massive surge of Shade magic dispelled the whole thing. "Is it over?" Harry asked himself when the quakes and tremors had stopped. "But who won?"

* * *

Within the mobile guild

"I will give you to the count of three Jose as per Fairy Tail tradition." Makarov told his fellow wizard saint. "Surrender and kneel and I will spare your guild."

"Surrender! To you!"

"1"

"Your entire guild is a bunch of garbage trash that is unfit to be considered equal to Phantom Lord!" Jose raved.

"2"

"I am willing to do what you are not Makarov! I am willing to KILL! **DEATH WAVE!"**

"3! FAIRY LAW!" A flash of light obliterated the death wave and immersed everything with the light. The light spread to engulf all of Mongolia for a brief second and in that second every member of Phantom Lord was disabled in an instant.

* * *

Outside the ruins of the Fairy Tail

"So this is Fairy Law." Harry muttered gazing at the light. "The light that banishes the dark- arrggg." Harry collapsed to the ground holding his scar black sludge gushing out of it. From that sludge a spectral being formed.

" **I am lord Voldemort how dare you treat me like this! Your body is mine boy!"** The specter launched itself at the boy only to be incinerated by the sacred light of Fairy Law. " **No I am lord Voldemort you can't do this to me! I am lord Voldemort! I AM LORD VOLDE-"** whatever remained of the spirit was destroyed by the light.

"The hell was that?" Harry muttered before collapsing to the ground.

"HARRY!" screamed Cana having seen both the spirit emerge from the scar and the light destroy it.

* * *

The Next Day At Porlyusica's

"Will he be ok?" Makarov asked with a frown on his face, how did he not notice the spirit within the boy.

"Yes," Porlyusica answered grinding up some herbs to help with his fever. "It seems whatever happened with the spirit has left him unharmed if anything he came out better than before."

"What do mean! He lying unconscious on the bed and has fever!" Rai yelled worried about his friend.

"Yes, but he is healing at an unnatural rate." She told them annoyed that they would question her area of expertise. "It seems that the spirit but weakened him physically and mentally. But now without his body which had gotten used to the constant weakness and adapted is more powerful than ever. Having the advanced healing it forced itself to gain to survive without threat of possession. if I had to guess I would even go as far to say that he is now immune or at least resistant to both mind magics and death magic."

"Immune to death magic?" Makarov questioned in disbelief.

"Wherever that spirit came from it was born of death magic the constant fight against it gave him a built up immunity." She saw Makarov frowning and looking down with his fists clenched. "There was nothing you could do Makarov. So stop blaming yourself!" She smacked on the back of the head.

"But why couldn't I sense the spirit?" He asked. "I am one of the ten wizard saints I should have sense such a malevolent spirit!"

"It was the same reason it could not possess him." She said. "It was powerful protection magic, extremely powerful. If I had to guess it seems who have cast this may have been on their way to rediscovering Fairy Sphere."

"Fairy sphere! But it is lost the only one of the three great spells still known to us is Fairy Law." He said in disbelief.

"Yes but like I said on their way, not there yet." She sighed. "It used love like Fairy Sphere. But unlike Fairy Sphere it only protects one person and also unlike Fairy Sphere it requires a living sacrifice."

"What!" Makarov shouted in outrage. "A living sacrifice!"

"Keep calm you old geezer!" She shouted slapping him on the head. "It has to be a willing one! Meaning just like that stupid guild of yours some idiot foolishly put themselves in harm's way to protect him."

"It was not stupid." Makarov smiled. "And it was a parent only a parent could so foolish put everything on the line for their child."

* * *

Outside Mongolia

"I'm back." Laxus smirked entering the town. "I wonder how that brat is doing?"

* * *

 **Laxus is like an older brother to Harry so his refusal to help did hurt.**

 **Second Harry beating Aria is simply good choice in enemies any other member of the elemental four would have crushed him but Harry eats wind magic making only his most powerful spells useful against Harry. And i made up the vacuum thing it was reason for me to extend the fight because most if not all of Aria's magic would be useless against Harry.**

 **Aria going down so fast A his magic was relatively useless and B remember erza took him down incredibly fast showing that while powerful magically he is not that good physically**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mterp558: sorry but it took all Harry had to take down Aria.**

 **Thundramon: sorry but Harry will be frozen in time with Everyone else on the island. And yeah they will have a brotherly relationship.**

 **Ultima-owner: is that a reference to something in the show or another TV show i don't get it.**


	3. Miss Fairy Tail

**Harry will keep his parseltongue because it was not removed by Voldemort himself so that no trace remained. It was violently ripped out by Fairy Law leaving a minor impression enough for him to still speak it and yes this will be a plot point later on.**

* * *

Harry was unconscious for 2 weeks and when he woke up he was forbidden to go on any jobs for a week. While he was out of commission several thing had happened, Loki turned out to be a celestial spirit and in an attempt to thank Lucy for helping him he sent her and Team Natsu on an all expense paid trip to the one of the best casinos in the world. Which promptly back fired when Erza was kidnapped in an attempt to resurrect Zeref. It turns out the people behind the kidnapping were former slaves at the Tower of Heaven along with Erza believing she had left them to die. In the end the real mastermind was revealed to be Jellal one of the ten wizard saints who orcastaighted the whole thing.

On harry's side of things it seems the only negative side effect of the impromptu exorcism was that his dragon-tongue ability had diminished. According to his father originally it was only the ability to speak to snakes but upon becoming a dragon slayer he could also speak the language of the dragons. From what the master could tell that ability came from the remnants of the soul shard leaving a shadow of it power and allowing him to keep the ability.

"So lisanna," Harry started with a grin. "How was your romantic get away with Natsu?"

She blushed in embarrassment she was still not sure whether or not she should kill or thank Loki. It turns out there was a 'mistake' with the tickets she and Natsu were giving as it was to a one queen sized bedroom, the honeymoon suit. "It was not a romantic getaway and there is nothing going on between me and him."

"Right that's why you constantly call him your husband and you his wife." Harry snorted he knew that this would one day come back to bit him in the ass but he was having too much fun to care.

"We were kids."

"It was a year ago." he pointed out. Before anything else could be said the guild doors opened. "Laxus!" He exclaimed on seeing who it was. "Look what I finally learned! **Thunder step!** " In a flash he appeared next to Laxus the only problem was that he was upside down. "Sort of, I've sort of learned." he stated sheepishly.

Laxus laughed. "Nice job kid! Knew you had it in you." He said slapping Harry on the back.

Harry grinned while the other members looked on in shock. It always surprised them how Laxus changes when he talked to Harry. "So I heard you beat Aria of the great sky."

"Yeah idiot tried to use wind magic against a guy who could eat it!" Laxus just laughed.

"Harry! What did master tell you about using magic you're still hurt!" Lisanna shouted marching over.

"Hurt? What happened?" Laxus asked.

"It turns out that my scar had a curse in it when the master used Fairy Law it was expelled. but it did not go down without a fight." Harry told him. Before rubbing his head in embarrassment. "I'm not supposed to use magic while I'm recovering." But then he brightened up. "But I should be good to go by tomorrow during the fantasia parade."

"That's good kid rest up tomorrow's a big day!"

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Fairy Tail's beauty pageant! We are about to begin! I'm Max Galore your host!"

"I'm surprised to see you here." Gray said to Natsu who was sitting at the table with them staring at the stage.

"Why wouldn't he be here his girlfriend is in the competition." Harry smirked with Natsu flushing in embarrassment.

Gray laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot Lisanna was in this thing!" there attention was drawn back to the stage with the start of the contest.

"Our first contestant is the exotic beauty, with a penchant for alcohol! Cana Alberona!" the stage light moved to shine on the woman who was standing there with one hand holding her cards. Throwing them into the air they formed a barrier around her before dissipating to reveal her in a swimsuit one hand messing up her hair giving her a wild exotic look. She smirk, "That prize money is as good as mine!"

"Next up is a newcomer but don't underestimate her skills! Here is Juvia Loxar!"

She used her magic to make it seem like a day at the beach while also wearing a swimsuit. "Do you like what you see Gray!" She shouted. Harry and Natsu let out a few chuckles it seems he does judging by his expression.

"Next up is the poster girl for fairy tail the one who has put the nation under her spell Mirajane Strauss!" The crowd cheered the loudest for her.

Mira smiled "I'm going to use my transformation magic!" To everyone's disappointment she did not change into different outfits instead she transformed into different members of fairy tail. Male members to specific.

Harry laughed. "Yeah she lost this one."

"Next up is the Titania Erza!" The cheers for her were almost as loud as Mira's.

"I shall show you all a very special requip." The wind swirled around her in a dramatic fashion till it settled and showed Erza in goth-loli outfit.

Gray spat out his drink. "Goth-loli!" He exclaimed in shock.

"How do you know what that is?" Harry asked shooting him a strange look.

Gray just blushed and mumbled something about a really wierd job.

"Next up is the smartest girl in fairy tail Levy McGarden!" levy's performance was fairly average using her solid script to make several images.

"Next up is the cowgirl that's got your heart in her sights Bisca Mulan!"

Standing there was Bisca in nothing but a swimsuit. Holding up her hands she revealed several coins, which she tossed into the air. "Requip!" she called holding out her hand from which a rifle appeared. "Bullseye!" she called firing a hole in all five coins at the same time. "Yeehaw!"

"So hot!" muttered Alzack staring at her.

"Next up is Lisanna strauss!" lisanna gave bright smile before smoke enveloped her. While waiting for the smoke to clear the people in the crowd prayed she did not do the same thing as her sister.

"Please vote for me Nya~!" Called Lisanna transformed into her cat take over. The crowd went wild at this.

"Hey Natsu what do you think?" Harry asked. "Natsu? Natsu?" he called waving his hand in front of his face.

"I think he is brain dead." Chuckled Gray. "Or at least more brain dead than usual." Natsu was sitting there slack jawed gazing at Lisanna.

"Last but not least the rookie Lucy!" she came out on stage in a cheerleaders outfit.

"I'm a celestial wizard and me and my spirits are going to put on a show for you!" the crowd cheered at that.

"Entry number nine!" announce a female voice.

"Hey hold on I haven't even gone YET!" Lucy yelled in annoyance. At least give her a shot before you kicked her off stage.

"I am the very definition of fairy." Spoke a green themed woman stepping on stage. "And I define beauty."

"That's Mira!" Shouted Harry from his seat getting chuckles from those who heard.

The woman ignored him and continued. "I am the most powerful female in Fairy Tail."

"That Erza!"

She continued once more despite the interruptions. "And I am the kindest of them all."

"First of all that's Lisanna!" Harry shouted. "Second of all Evergreen you kind! You're a crazy bitch with a superiority complex!"

"How dare you! You little brat!" she snarled before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Any way this little farce of a competition is over. I am the clear winner."

"Hey who are you to decided that!" yelled Lucy incredibly annoyed with this woman.

"Oh and you are?" Evergreen asked lowering her glasses.

"Lucy don't look her in the eyes!" Shouted Gray in fear.

"What?" She questioned before making the mistake of looking Evergreen in the eye. She only had time to look surprised before she was turned to stone.

"What was that did she just turn that girl into stone?" asked one member of the crowd.

"Is that her trick?" Asked another.

Max paled. "This is bad! Everyone run NOW!" The crowd did not need to be told twice. Living in a town of mages taught them that when a fight was about to start to get clear.

As the crowd rushed out of the building Makarov frowned in annoyance. "What do think you are doing?! Evergreen you are ruining the festival for everyone!"

Evergreen let out a giggle. "Oh really because I believe the fun is just getting started." Behind her the curtain separating the contestants from the crowd fell revealing all of them had been turned to stone.

"LISANNA!" Natsu roared, Gray, Harry and Elfman barely holding him back. **[1]**

"Calm down flame brain!"

"Stop this nonsense right now Evergreen or else." Makarov order and Evergreen stepped back a bit in fear. One did not become a member of the ten wizards saints without a good reason.

A light appeared on the ceiling before it turned into a bolt of lightning slamming into the stage. When it cleared Laxus was standing there. "Well looks like all your fans have run off." laxus laughed. "What a shame because the fun is just beginning."

"Laxus!" Makarov growled clenching his fist.

"Laxus what are doing?" Harry asked hoping beyond reason he had a good reason for this.

"I'm weeding out the weak of this guild." he calmly stated. "We are going to have a competition and whoever is left standing at the end is the winner!"

"Laxus stop this nonsense now!" Makarov ordered. "You can't hope to think you can take us all on."

"But he is not alone." stated Freed stepping out from behind his cover Bixlow doing the same.

"That's right it's a Fairy Tail battle royal!"

"You did all this to get us to fight!" Shouted Harry in disbelief. "We don't need a reason to do that! We beat the shit out of each other on a daily basis!"

"No I want a real fight an every man for himself! Fight till you can't walk no more battle!"

"Why should we even do this?" Questioned Wakaba.

"Because if you don't we will reduce these lovely statues to rubble. You have three hours!"

"LAXUS!" roared Natsu launching himself at the lightning mage fists ignited. But a flash of light blinded him when it cleared the Thunder Legion was gone.

The wizards stood still for a moment before they start to rush out hoping to find and stop the thunder legion. "STOP!" Hollered Harry cause all the members of fairy tail to halt. "Be careful and stay away from each other!" He warned. "I know Laxus and when he say a battle royal he means a battle royal. Freed has probably set up runes that force you to fight if you get close. So be careful!" He reiterated.

Keeping his words in mind the whole of fairy tail rushed out of the hall hoping to save their friends. Because the battle of Fairy Tail had begun…

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but i want the battle of fairy tail to take up it's own chapter.**

 **Thundramon: don't worry he will give natsu and Gajeel a good fight but he will most likely not win.**

 **[1] remember this not like with lucy when she was taken by Phantom lord where the worst that would happen was she would be forced to live with her prick of a father. Natsu once saw Lisanna almost die. he is a bit overprotective of her because of that.**


	4. Civil War of Fairy Tail

Makarov stomped over to the guild entrance planning on teaching his wayward grandson a lesson he would not forget only to smash into an invisible wall. "Damn it!" Makarov cursed he hoped Freed had not set up runes to stop him. 'No one over the age of eighty could leave the guild', but that only excluded him from this competition. The only one who could have stopped the Thunder Legion immediately.

"Master can't you break the enchantment?" asked Gray wondering how someone so powerful could not break this.

"I could, but I would also level everything within a mile of here."

"Damn! Well looks like you will have to leave this one up to us master." Gray's face suddenly turned deadly. "But don't expect any of us to show mercy because he's your grandson master."

"I would expect nothing less." Makarov agreed. But privately he wonder if anyone could stop him with Erza turned to stone. 'But' he thought gazing at a fuming Natsu and a forlorn Harry. "Maybe Natsu could stop him if he got serious and Harry might be able to talk him out of this.'

"That's it!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "Imma kick his ass!" he jumped up and ran straight into the barrier. "What the hell! Why can't I go through."

* * *

"I haven't found anyone! How bout you two." Alzack asked looking at Jet and Droy.

But they just shook their heads. "Nothing."

"Damn it!" Alzack shouted slamming hand against the wall. 'Wait a second' he thought. 'There is no wall here' looking around he saw the runes. "Damn it!" he cursed. "We got caught in one of Freed's runes!"

"Only the strongest may leave." Read Jet. "they can't really expect up to fight!"

"I'm sorry but," Alzack whispered. "This is for Bisca!" he roared. " **Mud shot!"**

* * *

"Alzack vs Jet vs Droy." Read Makarov. "Winner Alzack."

"So I was right." turning they saw Harry finally get up. "He did set traps. Master I'm going to see if I can talk Laxus out of this."

"Good luck with that." Natsu muttered.

Harry walked up to the doorway and turned. "Wish me luck." he said before walking out the door only to slam into the runes. "What the hell!"

"Don't tell me your over eighty!" Natsu shouted in shock.

"Of course not you IDIOT!" Harry shouted right back in annoyance. "He must have set something up to stop us. Only one way to be sure. Hey GAJEEL get your lazy ass up!"

"Whaddya want?" He asked climbing out from under a table where he was napping. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Gajeel we need you to go and stop Laxus." Makarov ordered.

"Eh why not I owe that guy for earlier." he got up and rolled his shoulders. "I'm going show that guy what I can really do-oof" he ran straight into the barrier as well.

"Don't tell me your over eighty as well!"

"Of course not salamander! You Idiot!"

"Are you calling me stupid!"

"If the shoe fits!"

"Enough!" Makarov shouted. "We need to find out why you three can not pass through the barrier."

"I think I know." Harry said after a few moments. "Think about it what do we all have in common? We are all dragon slayers! When we became dragon slayers our dragons put some of their powers into us allowing us to use their magic!" He explained.

"But that does tell us why we can't pass through." Gajeel pointed out.

"Yes it does just not in the traditional sense." he told them. "Think about it how old were our dragons at the very least hundreds of years old. Chances are the runes mistook their ages for our own."

"So unless we can find out a way around these runes you three are all trapped."

" _Having fun old man?"_

"LAXUS!" Makarov roared at the thought projection that appeared. "Stop this nonsense now!"

" _Why should I?"_ He asked. " _Things are just getting fun."_

"Laxus stop this now!" Harry told him.

" _Can't do that kid."_ Laxus informed him. " _There is a reason for all of this."_

"Why did you do this then?"

" _Because I think it is time for a change in leadership."_

Makarov's eyes widened in rage. "You did all of this so you could become guild master!" He yelled. "That will never happen! Especially after this!"

" _Your choice old man you only have an hour and half left."_ with that the image blinked out.

"Aww man I really did not want to do this." Natsu sighed walking up to the girls.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Makarov asked a bad feeling coming over him.

"I'm going to burn the stone off her!"

"You Idiot that's not how stone works!" Harry shouted at the imbecile. "That will cook her alive!"

"No it won't watch." he lit his hands on fire and held them towards Erza when cracks formed in the statue.

Natsu let out cry of fear. "I'm sorry Erza please don't kill me!" he begged bowing before the statue. "Happy get the glue!"  
"Do we even have glue?" He asked flying off.

"No you idiot! We use your fire and my iron to weld her back together."

"Master?" Harry asked as they bickered. "Do you ever look at members of our guild like those two and think 'how is this place still standing?'"

"All the time Harry. All the time."

As Happy came back with some glue the statue finally shattered. "OH NO!"

But instead of being a bunch of shattered stone Erza was fine the enchantment broken. "I feel hot." She stated calmly as if she had not been turned to stone. Then her expression turned angry. "Were you trying to roast me alive!" she roared punching Natsu into a table.

"Yay Erza's back." Natsu muttered slightly out of it.

"Thank goodness the spell is broken but how?" Makarov asked Erza wondering if she did something.

"I'm not sure myself but if I had to guess it would be because of my right eye." She said placing a hand over her artificial eye.

"Do you know what has happened?"

"Yes, Laxus has taken all of the girls hostage and forced us to fight against one another."

"Look the runes have changed they now say five participants left." Happy pointed out.

"Five but who could the fifth it be?" Harry asked.

Erza smirked. "Think about it who is constantly out of town on jobs? Who is due back any day now?" She asked with a smirk letting the others connect the dots.

"Mystogan!" Natsu grinned. "Oh Laxus is going to get it now!"

"Who the hell is Mystogan?" Gajeel asked feeling out of the loop.

"He is a contender for the place of strongest Mage in fairy Tail. excluding Gildarts of course." Harry told him.

Gajeel thought about asking who the hell Gildarts was. But felt he was confused enough already. "He always does love to make an entrance." Erza said with a relieved smile.

"Now go out there and save Fairy Tail!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"So Erza has recovered and Mystogan has joined the fun. I suppose every festival needs a main event." Laxus smirked from his seat at the center of the cathedral.

* * *

"Erza vs Evergreen winner Erza!" Natsu jumped up in joy. "Alright go Erza!" at the same time this happened the stone statues started to crack.

"That's right! Evergreen cast the spell with her knocked out that means she can't keep it up." Harry exclaimed. "Now you can stop this Laxus! Give up now please!" he asked hoping he would see reason.

* * *

"Damn it!" Laxus swore punching a pillar.

"Titania is stronger than you think and you now forced the master's hand .Give up now and he might forgive us Laxus."

"No I won't give up I still have one more card to play."

* * *

"Lisanna you're alright!" Natsu exclaimed embracing her in a hug.

She smiled. "Yes, Natsu I'm fine." At the same time two flashes went off. Turning they saw both Harry and Mira hold cameras.

Harry gave a grin. "Blackmail~" He sang holding up a photo of the two of them embracing one another. "Mira how much do you think sorcerer weekly will pay for a photo of the Salamander of Fairy Tail lovingly hugging their poster girl's sister?"

"Quite a bit I would guess." She giggled and Natsu glared she had not changed at all in years. Now she was just more subtle with her evil.

"You like her~" Happy sang flying around their heads.

"Happy you traitor!"

Makarov laughed it was good to see his children laughing again this whole affair was spoiling the good mood. Suddenly his laughter stop and he sighed. "Now it is time to deal with Laxus."

"Master you can't let him off easy this time." Cana told him.

"I know I will give him a punishment he will never forget." Makarov hold his fist in the air. "He should know by now that you can mess with me but not my guild."

"Now hold on there old man." Natsu said holding his hand up. "I don't know about taking hostages but otherwise I don't see nothing wrong with have battle royal."

"Yeah it might be fun to continue it anyways." Harry grinned showing his more violent side.

"That's the spirit now we have enough people here let's get brawlin!"

"Hell NO!" shouted the female members.

"But-"

"No Natsu that's final." lisanna told him standing her ground.

"Alright." he sighed looking down trudging back to his seat.

Cana let out a laugh. "He's like a kicked puppy." she said seeing his expression.

"Your right." Mira giggled. "I guess that makes Lisanna his owner."

"Wow Lisanna I never knew you had such an inner dominatrix." Bisca jeered getting in on the fun.

"How have you and Alzack been doing Bisca?" Lisanna asked with an innocent look on her face.

"What do mean? nothing is going on between us!"

"Sure." Everyone in the guild said with great scepticism.

Suddenly the runes turned red and started to float into the air. " _Can you hear me old man?"_ the rune had solidified into a skull. " _It seems one of the rules have gone out the window. But that's okay I'll just make a new one. In other words since I would hate to end the battle of Fairy Tail so soon I'll be activating the thunder palace."_

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Harry yelled. "That will kill everyone in this town but me! You included!"

" _You have one hour and ten minutes to comply old man. Either beat me in that time or give up and make me master. Hahahahaha~"_ He trailed off with a laugh as the skull faded away.

"This game has gone on long enough boy! I won't let you drag innocent people into this!" The Master hollered before feeling strange 'What the-' He wondered. 'Why is everything stopping.' Looking around all he saw was people screaming but he could not hear anything. Finally he faded away into the black.

* * *

"MASTER!" Everyone called as the old man fell to the ground clutching his chest.

"I'll go get his medicine." Mira ran off while the other look at the master with worry it was strange seeing him like this he always seem invincible. "GUYS!" Mira called. "Look outside!"

Rushing to the balcony they saw what she was talking about. Up in the sky were hundreds of large lacrima with lightning bolts etched into them. "Laxus you didn't." Harry whispered he had hoped that Laxus was bluffing trying to get the master to give up. But it seems he really has gone too far this time.

"Harry you know what that is?" Cana asked.

"It's thunder palace." He told them. "When activated it will destroy the entire town in a blast of lightning. Even I might not survive."

"What do mean Tempest?" Gajeel asked as if that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "Lightning is your element this wouldn't even scratch you."

"No it's not." he said. "Storm is my element. You might not understand why that matters but my element is actually the storm clouds a combination of wind, lightning and water. I was taught by Fulgur my dragon to eat two of the elements that made up a thundercloud because it was rare that I would ever have easy access to one but I'm not immune to those elements just incredibly resistant. Enough lightning magic can kill me, normally this is such a massive amount that it would just be easier to use something else. But with thunder palace I'm not sure."

"I'm not going to let laxus destroy the town!" Bisca shouted. " **Requip Sniper!"** *bang* with one shot she destroyed one of the lacrama.

"NO BISCA DON'T!" Harry shouted but it was too late a blast of electricity fried her.

"What the hell just happened?" Lucy asked.

"It must be body link magic." Cana told her. "Whatever happens to one of those an equal amount of damage is reflected back at the Caster."

"Damn well looks like we have no choice but to take down the Thunder Legion then."

"I'm going to stay here and see if I can change the enchantment to let these guys out." Levy told the others running inside.

"I'll help." Lucy offered she may not have been as good with runes as Levy but she was good with codes and translation. **[1]**

"Let's see if I translate this in abron then i can work with the easier algorithm from there." Levy muttered as she and Lucy worked on cracking the runes.

"What if we transformed the algorithm to markith?" Lucy proposed.

"That could wor-" she was cut by Harry jumping up from his seat.

"That's it transformation!"

"What are babbling about now?" Gajeel asked a bit frustrated from being cooped up.

"This! **Thunder step!"** In a flash of lightning Harry was standing on the other side of the runes.

"How did you do that?!"

"I transformed into lightning for a brief moment making me ageless it does not matter how old a may have been nothing is stopping our spells from passing through just our bodies." he explained. "So I became one of my spells allowing me pass."

"Nice job Harry!" Natsu congratulated. "Now go out there kick some ass!"

"Right!" Harry smirk running off. It was time for him to join the battle of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Once again sorry for the short chapter but I'm trying to build suspense.**

 **Plus it works because these seem like perfect times to cut off.**

 **Ultima-owner: also harry just a magical portal not THE magical portal it is one of many.**

 **[1] remember on her first job with natsu she managed to figure out without even know before hand a complex code in a book in a matter of minutes so yes i believe she could help.**


	5. Battle Of Fairy Tail

**I will reference several movies in this Chapter but they still exist in the potter verse as well. Also i will use the spell 'storm dragons blank' and 'blank of the storm dragon' interchangeably**

"Harry do you know where you are going?" Rai asked floating along side him.

"Yeah" He nodded. "I know Laxus best. I know exactly where he is."

"Where is he?"

"The cathedral. He once told me that's where he would want to be if he was named guild master."

"Well aren't you insightful!" Bixlow said coming down from the sky.

"Hey flying is our schtick!" Rai shouted.

"What do you want Bixlow?" Harry asked arms crossed lightning crackling around him.

But Bixlow just laughed. "Stop trying to intimidate me kid. I hang around Laxus and his lightning makes yours seem like a nightlight." Bixlow told him. "As to why I'm here. Well it is a battle royal and I want to see what made Laxus take you under his wing. Isn't that right babies!"

"That's right! That's right!" The floating puppets agreed in chorus.

"Fine then! Rai think you can deal with the muppets?" he asked the flying cat.

"Please who do you take me for Happy?" Rai questioned flying off his shoulder. "Let's fight you Toy Story rejects!" He shouted attacking one of the puppets. As one of the Puppets fought Rai the other four joined Bixlow.

"Let's play kid!" Bixlow called his puppets attacking.

" **Thunder Step!"** Harry appeared in between two of the puppets and promptly punched them to smithereens.

"Crap! When did you learn that?" Bixlow asked the biggest flaw of his puppets was there lack of speed but normal he compensated for that by have them stay high up in the air.

"A few weeks ago. Now what were saying about playing?" Harry asked wind swirling around his form.

But to his shock Bixlow just smirked. "Maybe this will be some fun!" and his puppets speed tripled and started blasting his from all over.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed. " **Roar Of The Storm Dragon!"** He well roared. Blasting another two to pieces. Say what you will about Bixlow but his spirits pack quite a punch. Rai suddenly let out a cry of victory. Looking over he saw Rai finally managed to destroy the puppet.

"No my babies!" he cried out falling to his knees shaking.

"Give up Bixlow." Harry ordered. "And the master might show mercy."

But Bixlow just kept shaking in fear and sadness. Was he sobbing? "Hahahahahaha!" Bixlow started to laugh. "Did you really think that destroying the dolls will do anything. I control their souls not just bodies! All I have to do is move them to a new one and now..." He trailed off.

Harry's eyes widened he did not know that. Before he could react he was blasted in the back by the dolls. " **Hurricane Fist Of The Storm Dragon!"** punching one the dolls a miniature tornado formed destroying all the others at the same time.

"Destroy them all you want this toy store here is like an armory for me!" Bixlow informed him as another set of dolls rose up.

"In that case…" Harry said before taking a deep breathe. " **Storm Dragon's Roar!"** But this time he did not aim at the dolls or even Bixlow he aimed down at the toy store completely demolishing it. "What was that you were saying about an armory?" he asked with a smirk.

"Little brat." he said. "guess it's time to get serious." he grabbed his helmet and hood pulling them off. "I wonder what your soul can do!" he said looking Harry in the eye his special ability activating.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Harry asked looking around expecting to see something rise out of the ground and attack him.

"What impossible your soul should be mine!"

"You were trying to posses me?" Harry laughed. "I'm immune didn't Laxus tell you?" Bixlow blinked in shock how did you become immune to his magic sure you could be too powerful but not immune. "A spirit has been trying to posses me for years until Master used Fairy Law purging it."

"Crap!" Bixlow cursed that was his trump card.

"My turn!" Harry smirked while Bixlow took a step back. " **Storm Dragon's Wing Slash!"** the blast enveloped him taking him out. "To easy. You were a member of Laxus' elite team?" He asked skeptically. A sudden blast of magic caused his attention turn to the east. "It seems Mira has finally woken up." He started towards the cathedral hoping to stop Laxus.

* * *

"LAXUS!" he roared kicking the door open.

"You know it was open." He said clear having been expecting Harry to show up.

"Doors are for chumps if you have no choice than kick it open." Harry said completely serious.

Laxus chuckled. "Fair enough." He got up from his seat his cloak falling off in the process. "I guess you're here to stop me?"

"I don't want to fight you." Harry said grimly. "But I can't let you get away with threatening the whole town."

"Well then kid let's see how far you've come!"

" **Hurricane Fist Of The Storm Dragon!"**

" **Thunder wave!"** the attacks collided and though they cancelled each other out it was clear that Laxus had the advantage.

" **Thunder Step!"** Harry appeared behind Laxus with his leg pulled back. " **Thunder Kick!"** he brought his leg down smashing into Laxus' guard sending him skidding back several feet.

"Not bad kid you've gotten a lot better." Laxus complemented and that's what made this so hard for Harry, Laxus was always like an older brother to him. Battling him was one of the hardest things he had to do. Now Harry had no trouble fighting him, he knew that at best he could match Laxus. But just the thought of Harry having to truly fight not spar, not train, but fight with intent to truly harm each other. Laxus lashed out with a blast of lightning knocking Harry back and in flash he was behind him sending him flying. "But you still have a long way to go."

"Laxus please don't do this!" He begged pulling himself up there was something Wrong with Laxus' lightning. it was not normal lightning he did not notice when he was younger because he did not know what normal lightning should feel like, but he knew now that was not it.

"I can't stop just because you asked me kid, this guild has gotten weak. We need to strong again and the only way we can that is by weeding out the weak." Laxus told him. "Now you can get up and fight or you can leave."

"Like you said Laxus I can't stop just because you asked me. **Thunder step!"** The dragon slayer turned into lightning and flew at Laxus. Laxus however was prepared this time and met him in the middle. As Laxus and Harry grappled with one another Harry smirked. "Got you! **Roar Of The Storm Dragon!"** Laxus realized too late what Harry was planning and could do nothing but brace himself against the literal hurricane.

"Nice one kid now it's my turn. **Electric wave!"** Laxus sent a bolt of lightning at Harry but Harry just opened his mouth and ate the spell. But it was not easy for Harry it hurt eat. The best way to discribe it was that normal lightning was like a refreshing glass of water and Laxus' was like a bottle of hot sauce. He could eat it but was not pleasant.

"Guck! That tastes weird!" Harry spat. "But it did charge me up!" He disappeared in a flash only to reappear behind Laxus. Sweeping his leg into the air he sent Laxus into the air only to send him back down with double axe hand. Lightning and wind swirled into existence between his hands. " **Storm Dragon's Hurricane!"** He roared sending the blast down on Laxus, pounding him deeper into the ground. Floating to the ground he collapsed to one knee, if that did not work he was screwed.

"Nice shot kid." 'No way.' He thought lifting his head to see Laxus rising out of the crater formed by the blast. "That almost had me." Laxus did look like he barely managed to get out of that one. Covered in scratches he looked as if he had been through the ringer but he was far from out. "Nice job in a few years you might even surpass me but till then." he brought his hand up cackling with lightning before unleashing it.

But to both his and Laxus' surprise the blast was stopped. "Take a break Harry, I will handle things from here." spoke a cloaked man with many staffs on his back.

"Mystogan!" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"So you finally decided to show yourself." Laxus said revealing he knew that Mystogan was there the whole time.

"Yes, now Harry leave." He ordered pulling one of his staffs off his back.

"But-"

"Now! You will only get in the way." It was harsh but true Harry may have been border line S-class but the two of them were in a completely different league. **[1]** "Maybe you can deal with the thunder palace." with that Harry reluctantly left.

Once he was gone Laxus gave a smirk he knew the kid was powerful but if he had not used his dragon slayer magic to eat the lightning in that attack he would have been taken out. "Now how about we find out who is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail."

* * *

Rushing outside Harry sat down for several minutes to replenish his magic as he had used most of it against Bixlow and Laxus. He smiled when he felt Natsu begin to fight Laxus. Standing up he was surprised when he felt something enter his mind. " _Hey Fairy Tail can you hear me?"_

"Is that Warren?" Harry asked nobody looking around.

" _Look at the sky, we are going to have to pull together. So get off your butts and lend a hand."_ All around the city Fairy tail mages looked up into the sky and saw the lacrima. " _If any of you are still fighting please put it on hold. Now listen carefully those lacrima up there are part of a spell called thunder palace. Laxus' is using it to threaten the whole town so we have to take it out before he can set it off."_

Suddenly Erza's voice chimed in. " _Wait a minute Warren how did you find out about the thunder palace."_

" _I've never been happier to hear your voice Erza."_

" _Gray!"_ Erza said upon recognizing the voice. " _So you told him about the thunder palace."_

" _Yeah would have happened sooner but i had to track the guy down."_

" _Was that Erza?"_

" _Does that mean she is not petrified anymore?"_

" _Wait if she's back to normal…"_ Droy said in realization.

" _Then how are the other girls? How is levi?"_

" _No need to worry boys."_ spoke Cana. " _we are all fine."_

" _Even Juvia and Bisca, hear that Alzack."_ Mira told everyone.

" _My telepathy can't reach the guild so we will have to do with just us. Now if we work together we can-"_

" _Hold it right there Warren why should I do anything you say after what you did to me?"_ Max asked annoyed after losing to him.

" _Um well sorry about that but I was just worried about the girls and it was nothing personal."_ Warren apologized trying to keep him calm but it was to late Max had opened the floodgates now everyone was arguing about their earlier battles. Gray tried to take control back but they just ignored him.

" _SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ Harry hollered silencing everyone. "We are seconds from annihilation and you idiots are arguing about some stupid fights! Now are we going to destroy this things are or am I going to have to do all of it myself!?"

" _You heard him guys. Are you going to let the youngest of us do all the heavy lifting?"_ Cana asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

" _Damn when you put it like that we have to help or we look like a bunch idiots."_ Wakaba said sheepishly.

" _Correction even more like a bunch of idiots."_ Mako laughed.

" _Good now that we are all in agreement here is the plan i will take the 200 to the north while the rest of you take out the rest of them."_ Erza explained. " _Now be careful the lacrima are protected by body link magic we have no choice but destroy them but do not destroy more than two or you may die."_

" _But what about you?"_

" _That's where I come in."_ Harry said re-entering the conversation. " _As the storm dragon slayer i can eat lightning as you all destroy the lacrima I will eat the lightning magic as it's released."_

" _That's crazy even you can't handle that much power!"_

" _DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA!" He shouted. "I'm the only one who will have even the slightest chance of survival!"_ Silence was his only answer. " _Good now we don't have time to plan this we have to strike fast and hard."_

" _That's what she said."_ Mako muttered while Wakaba laughing with him.

" _I'm sorry did you say you want to die?"_ Erza asked her killer intent obvious. Mako wisely remained quiet.

" _Now on the count of three."_

" _1"_ Harry flew up into the air above everything in the town.

" _2"_ Gray put his hands together to blast the magic lacrima.

" _3!"_ as everyone blasted the lacrima Harry opened his mouth impossibly wide and inhaled pulling all the lightning about to strike the guild members to him. As he consumed the lightning he had to do everything he could to keep from stopping. If Laxus' lightning before was like hot sauce then this was like poison harmless in small doses but deadly in mass.

Holding his hands above his head he built up his magic preparing a spell that he never had the power to perform before. " **Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Storm Dragon's Lightning NEBULA!"** He roared unleashing all the power of the Lacrimi into the sky. For a brief moment all of Mongolia was illuminated by his lightning which had temporarily out shined the sun. finishing the blast he fell to the ground only to be caught a few feet from impact by Rai.

"You did it Harry! You stopped the thunder palace!" Rai cheered.

"That's good." Harry muttered before fall unconscious.

* * *

It took two days for Harry to recover from channeling that much magic right in time for the Fantasia parade. The festival itself last three days with the final day being the parade.

Laxus watch the parade go by as he left town. He regretted not saying goodbye to Harry. But after the state he was put in because of him he could not face him. A flash of lightning drew his attention to one of the passing floats. He smiled as he saw Harry standing on top with the Thunder Legion below him. It seems that Harry took his spot in the festival. He saw Harry raise his hand into the air, with his pointer finger in the air and the thumb pointing to the side. The rest of the guild followed in suit raising their fingers to the sky. "See you later little brother." Laxus muttered turning to leave unaware that Harry heard him.

Harry's eyes had widened when he heard what Laxus had said. Out of all the dragon slayers he had the best hearing. Being able to use the wind to carry sounds farther than normal. See you later….. Big brother."

* * *

 **We are family all my brother sisters and me!**

 **[1] Natsu was stated to be as strong as Erza someone who is no slouch from the beginning in my mind this means that he was powerful enough to be an S-class but was not mentally ready too immature and destructive.**


	6. Meeting Of The Guilds

"So where are we exactly?" Harry asked looking around the large manor he knew it belong to Blue Pegasus but that was about it.  
"We are at the second home of Blue Pegasus's master bob." Lisanna said.

"Right him." Gray shivered remembering him he was not bad or even mean he was just eccentric, VERY eccentric.

"Gray Master Bob may be a bit ….eccentric." Erza said remembering past interactions with the man. "But he was kind enough to let us stay here."

"Welcome" The lights started to dim.

"Welcome." A spotlight lit up shining down the center path of room.

"Welcome!" at the center of that was three well dressed, good looking teens around the same age as Natsu.

"We are Blue Pegasus' elite crew." They spoke in unision.

"The hundred nights Hibiki."

"The holy knight Eve."

"The still knight Ren."

"Wow the trimen." Lucy gushed.

"I have never seen such beauty before." Said Hibiki to Erza.

"Hello beautiful would you like a seat?" Asked Ren showing up next to Lucy showing her to a table that was not there before.

Eve went to flirt with Lisanna but Natsu held his hand up and ignited it. He wisely decided not try.

"Show them Blue Pegasus hospitality my boys!" Looking around for the source of the voice Erza paled if they were here then.

'Oh God no! please not him.' she thought hoping he did not come. But her hopes were dashed when she heard sniffing.

"Erza my love it seems your pafum is just as lovely as always."

Harry jumped back in shock. "Where the hell did you come from!" He asked the strange dwarf that showed up sniffing Erza. Something that was very creepy, true him and Natsu did the same but they actually did have superhuman senses well beyond any human and even most animals. This guy was just being creepy.

"Yes Ichiya sir!"

"Thank you for coming ladies!" ichiya said with great fanfare. "You men can leave!"

"Not happening!" Gray shouted annoyed at the way this people were treating such a serious situation. Pot, Kettle I know.

Harry meanwhile grabbed one of the candies from the table they had set up. "This are really good." He complimented grabbing a few more. Lisanna sighed in exasperation they had just kick his candy habit too. They had used a minor curse so that all the candy he ate for a year would taste worse and worse each day. Making it seem like he was losing his taste for the sweets. It had almost worked too

"Remember we have work to do men!" shouted Ichiya suddenly.

"Yes Mr. Ichiya!" they jumped to their feet and started running around doing nothing specific.

"It seems that destiny has reunited us my love!" He shouted jumping around as if he was in a ballet. "Your parfum reminds me of our love!" he said sniffing her rear.

"Back off!" she roared punching him away.

He flew towards the door only to be caught by hand which promptly in cased his head in ice. "You dare to greet us with this fly buffoon." a white haired teen with a cloak not that different from Gray's stood there hold Ichiya by his head. "Lamia Scale deserves better than this."

"Lyon!" Gray shouted recognizing the ice wizard as his old rival.

"Hey looks like you joined a guild after!" Natsu shouted exuberantly.

"Gray!" Lyon exclaimed as he threw Ichiya away from him.

"Men!" He called flying through the air still trying to remain classy. Bouncing along the ground the ice around his head shattered and he landed next to his fellow guild members. "Not the face!" He cried out as he bounced.

"What is wrong with you?" Gray asked his fellow ice wizard annoyed that he was so needlessly cruel.

"He was the one who attacked me Gray." Lyon reminded.

"Watch it that's our leader you're messing with pal." Ren growled.

"How dare you do that to our boss." Eve cried once more changing the name he called the elder wizard.

"Why don't you take your men and get out of here!" Hibiki ordered glaring at Lyon.

"So does that mean I can stay?" asked a sultry voice and the carpet started to shift. " **Marionette attack: carpet doll!"** however instead of attacking Blue Pegasus it knocked Lucy to the floor.

"What did I do!" she asked before something clicked in her mind. "Wait a minute i know that voice." A feminine giggle came from behind the carpet as it fell back to the floor it revealed a stunningly beautiful woman with pink hair in a form fitting pink dress. "Sherry! No way you join Lamia Scale too!"

"I was hoping you fairies hadn't forgotten who I am. But do try and forget who I was."

"Still crazy." Lucy muttered remembering her previous attitude.

"I have been born anew by the power of love!" She dramatically stated.

Ichiya had finally recovered from having his head frozen and started to jump towards Erza once more. "I must have more of that lovely Parfum!"

"Oh no! Stay away from me!" Erza warned holding up a spear.

"Let's finish what we started." Gray told lyon his hand at his side frost wafting of them.

"With pleasure Gray." Lyon said taking a similar stance.

Natsu jumped up. "Let's party!" He shouted ready for a fight.

"I could never love you." Sherry told Lucy.

Lucy glared. "Well the feeling's mutual!"

As tensions rose between everyone Harry just popped another candy into his mouth. He had learned long ago that if a fight was going to break out and Natsu was involved then it was hopeless to try and stop it the only ones who could were Erza and the Master. And With Erza about to murder a member of Blue Pegasus he did not see that happening. His ears perked up for a second and he turned to the door it looks like another person is coming and judging by the foot steps they were a tall male.

A loud sound reverted throughout the room. "Enough!" the man who said this was a tall man with traditional garbs with a staff in hand. "We are here to work together as a group to destroy the Oración Seis. Not bicker among ourselves." Harry's eyes widened when he realized who this was, Jura Neekis one of the ten wizard saints.

"Six from Fairy Tail, four from Blue Pegasus. Ha!" Sherry laughed. "It seems our guild only needed to send three members." Both Happy and Rai pouted at this why were they always excluded from the count.

Harry gave a small smirk. "Or you only had three members that could actually fight."

Before Sherry could retort Jura spoke. "It seems we only have representatives from three guilds. I'm guessing the members from Cait shelter have yet to arrive?" He asked addressing the members of Blue Pegasus.

Ren shook his head. "No. The first to arrive were Fairy Tail."

"About Cait Shelter," Ichiya began from on top Erza spear where she had hoisted him into the air to keep him away from her. "I hear they are only sending one member."

"One member?" Erza asked in disbelieve.

"That's insane! We are supposed to stop one of the three most powerful dark guilds around and they only send one member." Gray shouted. "How could they treat this so casually?"

Lucy shivered. "The better question is how powerful is this member if they only sent one?"

Harry's attention was drawn back to the door as he heard footsteps approaching it was someone around his size and a girl. 'They sent someone my age' He wondered. A blue haired girl ran into the hall only to trip on her own feet. "Ahhhh!" She wailed falling down drawing everyone else's attention to her. "Uh owwy." She cried climbing to her feet. Brushing the dust off of herself she stuttered out an introduction. "Hi I- uh I'm sorry I got here so late. I'm from the Cait Shelter guild." She gave a bow before smiling at everyone. "My name is Wendy Marvel. It's nice to meet all of you."

"What she's a kid!" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief. Harry was the exception to the rule but generally young wizards were quite rare after all most don't even start to learn magic till they are eight and can't really do anything with magic till they were nine and were even proficient in magic till they around thirteen. It took years of study to learn magic, even Harry was the same. But he had been taught magic since before he could walk and according to Fulgur he was a prodigy.

"So they sent a little girl?" Lyon asked.

"Wendy huh." both Harry and Natsu mumbled. They didn't know what but something about her seemed familiar. Like it was just out of reach.

"She is not handsome." ichiya stated from underneath Erza's boot.

"Nor is she a man. So why should it matter?" Erza pointed out pressing him further into the ground.

"Well then now that all the guilds are present we can begin." Jura said not even fazed.

"What is Cait Shelter thinking send a little girl on such a dangerous mission." she covered her mouth and smirked. "They must really be hurting for members if they sent her hear all on her own."

"She is not alone don't jump to conclusion you gaudy trollop." Said a prim and proper voice from behind Wendy.

Walking forward it was shown to be a female cat that seems similar to Happy and Rai. Happy gained hearts in his eye upon laying eyes on the feline. While Rai just raised an eyebrow he knew that there had to be others of their kind but considering that despite the fact they constantly travel the country yet never meet another one of them. He just assumed that they were nearly extinct.

"Stupid cat I'm not gaudy." Mumbled Sherry glaring at the cat.

"That's your problem?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Carla you followed me here?" Wendy asked having not noticed the cat following her.

"Of course I did child. You are too young to be wandering out here all alone."

Happy pulled on Lucy's skirt. "Could you give her one of my fish for me?"

Lucy smirked. "It only counts if you do it yourself." Happy just stared at Carla with an expression of wonderment. "You Lllllliiiike her!" Lucy teased happy to finally have one over on the cat.

"That's my thing copycat!"

"Sorry." Wendy apologized. "I know I'm not what you expected. I know i'm much smaller and younger than most of you and i may not be much of a fighter but i'm really good with support magic. So please," She said meekly blushing bright red. "Let me join the group I would be so embarrassed if you sent me home!" She cried worried. The others stared blankly at her. They knew she was young, but they expected that she would be like Harry then and be really powerful for her age. Not a shy meek little girl.

"You will never gain their respect if you keep apologizing like that and don't show confidence child." Carla admonished.

"I'm sorry Carla." The Cait Shelter mage said to her feline companion.

"I swear you will drive me to catnip." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Carla I can't help it!" She apologized once more. Carla sighed again this is what she was talking about.

"Forgive me I was caught off guard." Erza said recomposing herself. "I meant no offence to you."

"Wow your Erza Scarlet. I can't believe it's really you." Wendy gushed.

"You not nearly as scary as I thought you would be." Carla said having half expected a demonic looking being.

"Have you heard of me?" Happy asked sliding up next to Carla. "Happy the Catmander!" Carla scoffed and turned her back on Happy. Happy danced back over to Lucy hearts in his eyes. "She is nervous! How cute!"

"I think she blew you off." Rai pointed out.

"You know nothing about a woman's heart Rai!"

"Well I am a woman and let me tell you she blew you off." Lucy told him.

"I'm Harry Tempest." Harry said introducing himself to Wendy.

"Hi I'm Wendy Marvel." she smiled at him. Nearby Lisanna smiled mischievously final she could get even for all the times Harry teased her and Natsu.

Harry suddenly felt a chill go down his spine but ignored it. "Want a candy?" he asked holding his hand out to Wendy.

"Sure!" She grabbed the candy and popped it into her mouth. "Wow these are really good!"

"I know right." harry agreed before sniffing the air. He leaned closer to wendy and took another sniff. "Have I met you before you smell familiar?"

"I don't think so." She said shaking her head a bit embarrassed by how close he was to her.

"She is so adorable." Ren said looking at the young eating candy. "She will be quite the beauty."

"I don't think Hibiki wants to wait." said Eve looking at the teen.

"Would you please come with me lovely lady?" Hibiki requested with one hand on her shoulder.

"Um- well- I" she tried to stutter out a reply lucky she was saved by Harry.

"PEDOPHILE!" Harry roared punching Hibiki into a pillar.

As this was going on Ichiya and Jura were have a conversation. "You sensed it too?" Ichiya asked Jura. "her Parfum is quite unique. She is no ordinary child."

"Yes her magic is quite different from our own and i'm sure Lady Erza has noticed as well." he said remembering how she greeted Wendy once recovering from the shock of a child being sent. "I would say it was more like young Harry's."

"You believe she is a dragon slayer?"

"I do she has very powerful magic that feels similar to both Natsu and Harry." Jura told the parfum mage. He gazed at the little girl who was currently flustered by the Trimen flirting with her.

"What's happening?" Wendy asked nervously. Harry had gone to go get a few more candies and the Trimen descended upon her.

"We're pampering a princess." Eve told her as if it was obvious.

"You're the cutest girl I've seen all day." Ren flirted making Wendy even more uncomfortable.

"Would you like to freshen up?" Hibiki asked presenting her a hot towel.

"Carla help me!" Wendy begged her fellow guild member.

"What do you want me to do?" Carla asked. Wendy looked around for help but Harry was talking with Lisanna.

"So you were her knight in shining armor huh. Saving her from the bad men." Lisanna said with a too innocent smile.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked with clueless look on his face. The Author would like to take this moment to remind you that despite the fact that Laxus was Harry's main role model he also looked up to Natsu.

Lisanna sighed figures he picks up being oblivious to women from Natsu. Six years she had been trying to get him to notice her. SIX YEARS! At this rate the only way she was getting together with Natsu is to drag him into a storage closet like Mira suggested.

Harry's attention was drawn away from Lisanna when he saw Hibiki harassing Wendy again.

"Do you like you men brash or proper?" Hibiki asked sliding closer to her.

"I bet she likes them brash." Eve said sliding closer as well.

"You are just the cutest." Ren told her scooting closer.

Harry finally saw enough and jumped in punching all three of them away. "Back off creeps!"

Wendy sighed in relief that was nerve racking. "Thanks a lot Harry." She said grateful to have some room to breath. She took another candy he offered without a second thought when Carla scolded her.

"You should not take candy from men you don't know child." Carla admonished.

"But they're really good." She defended like any kid she had a bit of a sweet tooth.

"Clean this place up!" Ichiya ordered his fellow guild mates as they recovered from Harry's attack.

"Yes your majesty right away!" the trio shouted running up to the table and couch removing them immediately.

"They changed what they call him again." Lucy sighed.

"At least they are consistently inconsistent." Gray pointed out.

"Gray your clothes!" Lucy told him pointing out the fact that he was once more missing his clothes.

"What when did I?" he asked looking down at himself having just noticed his clothes were missing. Running off he went to look from them.

"Now that all the guilds have assembled let us begin!" Ichiya said standing in the middle of a platform with four lights shining on him. "Right after I go make a letter of the alphabet." He then shuffled off.

"We're rooting for you teacher!" cheered his peanut gallery.

"Pick a title will you." Lucy said already fed up with their act.

Once he had returned he restarted his presentation. "Now pay close attention." he then went on to explain the surrounding area and the secret weapon the Oración Seis were looking for. He then went on to explain the members Hoteye a greedy bounty hunter, Angel the beauty with a deadly side, Cobra the snake, and Racer the speedster, very little was known about the last two Midnight and their leader Brain.

"We have fourteen to their six but that is our only advantage." Hibiki finished.

"Question?" Lucy asked shaking in fear. "May I be the one to stay behind and not die today?" She requested not wanting to up against such powerhouses.

"Yeah me too!" Wendy quailed feeling way out of her league with these guys. "So may I please go home?"

"Calm yourself my friends there is more to this operation than mortal combat." Ichiya told them in an attempt to stop them from having a panic attack. "With your help perhaps we can find the enemy stronghold!" he said taking another pose.

"Yeah we have looked everywhere but have had no luck." Ren told them as Hibiki typed several keys into his keyboard bringing up an image of the surrounding area.

"They have to have a base somewhere in the Worthwoods sea."

"And once we have located it, our plan is to gather the Oración Seis inside." finished Ichiya still sparkling.

"And how will we do that?" Gray asked pointing out the fact that this were all extremely powerful criminals and they would not come quietly.

"We beat up and drag them there!" Natsu exclaimed excited to start fighting.

"He is a little too excited about this isn't he?" Wendy asked laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah, Natsu loves a good fight." Harry agreed kind of excited himself.

"So what will we do next?" Erza asked getting back on topic.

Ichiya pointed straight up at the ceiling. "Then we will give them a one ticket to OBLIVION!"

"You do know we can't see whatever you are pointing at right?" Asked Harry as he did not know what he was talking about. For all he knew they were planning on using beer to get rid of them.

Hibiki chuckled awkwardly and brought up an image of a flying metal ship in the shape of a pegasus. "This is Christina the pride of Blue Pegasus."

"We will split up into teams of two if we run into all six at the same time." Jura said. "But try and stay together we can not risk any of us being taken out." He ordered staring sternly at each one of them.

Both Wendy and Lucy cried out in fear, why did they have to sent. "ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" Natsu shouted taking off out the door. The other quickly following in suit.

"Did they even hear what I said?" Jura asked as they did the exact opposite of what he told them to do.

"Natsu most likely ignored and was too busy fantasizing about the fight. And the rest…" he gave a non comical shrug.

Jura sighed and started out the door after them. Harry lagged behind a minute or two because he decided to grab a few more candies.

Walking out the door he took a quick wiff of the sir to find the others only to cover his nose in disgust. "Uuggg I know they guy uses magical potions but do they have to smell so bad?" Swirling the wind around him to get rid of the scent he took off after the other.

Seeing an explosion in the sky he picked up the pace to a sprint. Arriving at the sight he saw Natsu and the other all laid out flat while the Oración Seis looked like they just went for a nice stroll. Their leader laid his eyes on wendy and whatever spell he was preparing stopped. "Wendy Marvell the sky maiden." A cruel smirk overcame his face. "Racer grab her!" He ordered and in a flash Racer dashed across the clearing at speeds most people even mages would be hard pressed to see let alone match. But Harry was not most Mages.

" **Thunder Step!"** In a flash of lightning he was upside down in front of Racer. " **Whirlwind Kick Of The Storm Dragon!"** Kicking Racer away he ran up to Wendy. "Are you alright?" He asked taking a protective stance in front of her.

"HARRY! Take her and run they want her for something! Just run!" Erza Ordered and normally Harry would disobey and stay to fight but these guys just took on everyone at the same time and didn't even break a sweat. He looked over the Oración Seis everyone of them looked and felt deadly. His eyes stopped on Cobra maybe he could talk the snake into helping him.

" _Who is this?"_ the snake hissed clearly not expecting an answer unaware that Harry could understand it.

Harry looked down and glared. Racer was recover from the earlier blow and he doubted he would be able to catch him off guard again. "DAMN IT!" He roared before sweeping Wendy up bridal style and taking to the air. With Racer out of it no one was fast enough to catch him.

"Return to base at once!" Brain order frustrated. "I will deal with these cretins."

The other started back to their base but Cobra hesitated for a second. When he heard that boys thoughts not all of them were his, right as Cubellios hissed it sounded like someone talked to him. He had heard of people being able to speak with animals but whenever he check out one of the rumors it was either a fraud or they were just an empath and felt the emotions. "Cobra you coming?" Racer asked about to take off.

"Yeah on my way." he answered following the other pensive.

 **Harry having a candy addiction makes sense all characters in fairy tail have a quirk Natsu fights, gray strips, cana drinks her own weight in alcohol every day, lucy is always in need of money, erza with her cheesecake.**

 **asmodeus: yes _I_ know that, but this harry's theory though. he is wrong about why because they are all over 400 years old but he does not know that.**

 **cormin12: i disagree Erza and Mira were said to have equal power and Mira she uses magic to trasform and attack. So does Erza, think about it she has to charge those weapons with power.**

 **mterp558: ask and ye' shall** **receive**

 **ALSO NOW THERE IS A POLL: Should Cobra join Fairy Tail it makes sense he is a dragon slayer and Harry can fulfill his greatest desire the ability to speak to Cubellios.**

 **VOTE NOW YOU ONLY HAVE 2 CHAPTERS MAYBE 1**


	7. The Sky Dragon

**It seems people support Cobra joining Fairy tail. Also it is not out of character for members of Fairy Tail to flee in order to help other people even if their friends are in danger. They believe that their friends can take care of themselves. Anothing thing just to be clear harry does not wear a shirt he is like natsu with that, he wears a jacket with nothing underneath. Another thing is that he doesn't wear the gloves that gray does in the photo.**

 **also Poll is over you will find out the results when the time comes till then enjoy the story and Review.**

* * *

Harry flew through the air at top speed not slowing down till he was several miles away from the Oración Seis. he looked down at the girl in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked while Wendy blushed at being held so close to him.

"Um I-I-I'm fine." She stuttered out. "Thank you for saving me."

Harry landed on a nearby cliff and set Wendy down before questioning her. "Any idea why they would want you?"

Wendy seemed to think for a minute before what Brain called her came to mind. "It could be because of my magic." She said after a moment's deliberation.

"What's your magic? You said it was support magic."

At this Wendy seemed to puff up a bit in pride, she had always been proud of her magic if not her skills. "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvel." She said reintroducing herself. Harry's eyes widened another Dragon Slayer, that made two he had met in the last month alone, three if he counted Laxus.

"But why would he want you?" Harry asked confused. "Why not say me or Natsu we're both Dragon Slayers." No offence to Wendy but Both him and Natsu had a lot more raw power than her and normally when people went after him and Natsu it was to use their magic. After all the ability to eat the elements was a powerful one.

"Well my magic isn't about fighting it's about healing." She told him with a small frown at the thought of fighting. "I can remove curses, heal diseases and injuries."

"Wait! You can remove curses?!" Harry asked in shock. "True curses?"

"Yeah!" She smiled obviously proud of her abilities. Harry realized now why the Oración Seis wanted her, the ability to remove curses was incredibly rare and normally those ways came at a great cost. Most of what people called curses now a days were really just jinxes, harmless pranks that were quite easy to remove if you knew they were there.

"Maybe they don't want your powers." Harry mused. "Remember what Hibiki said about Nirvana?"

He said that it was a powerful ancient curse. But I don't see.." Suddenly Wendy paled and froze in place realizing where he was going with this. "You don't think…" she trailed off too scared to even finish the sentence.

Harry nodded grimly. "Get rid of the one thing that could stop them." He finished.

Wendy started to shake in fear she wasn't a fighter, she did not want to hurt people. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Fairy Tail is going to kick their asses all the way from here to Caelum!" He exclaimed lightning dancing around his body. Wendy could not help but marvel the absolute faith he had in his guild mates.

"We should go and look for the others then right?" Wendy asked as they were nowhere near the others.

The lightning disappeared and Harry rubbed his head as if he just realized that. "Oh yeah forgot about that." Wendy let out a small giggle at the way his personality did a one eighty.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Wendy asked as they wandered around aimlessly.

"Of course I do I just need to get one of their scents and we can find them." Wendy sighed that was a roundabout way of saying that he was lost.

"Well well boys what do we have here?" As the question was asked several dozen people dressed in what appeared to be uniforms with the strangest hair style.

"Ooh or who could ask them." Harry said looking at the people strange people with unicorn horn like hair.

"Like we'd ever help a light guild!" Shouted one of them.

Harry smirked and punched his palm. "I was hoping you would say that."

"You think you can take us on kid!" Asked a female member of the dark guild holding a practice sword. "We're Dark Unicorn!"

"One minute Wendy."

"What?" She asked.

"All I need is one minute." He said cracking his knuckles. "Start counting."

"You really think you can beat us?!" one of them asked indignant. "Let alone in one minute you cocky pu-auhaa!" Harry disappeared in a flash and punched the man in the gut before vanishing again.

"Oh crap!"

"Run!"

"He got Tom!"

"Mercy!"

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Wendy watched in slight amazement as Harry single handedly took down an entire dark guild.

"You right it was fifty eight seconds." Harry smirked as he reappeared in front of one of the few member still conscience. "Now where are the other members of Fairy Tail." he asked.

"Even if I knew you think I would tell you?!"

"Wrong answer!" *crack* Harry told him as he punched the man into unconsciousness. Wendy had a feeling that members of Fairy Tail solved a lot of their problems with violence.

"How will we find Natsu and the others?" Wendy asked their only lead was gone.

"We go with plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Plan B." Harry nodded.

"What is plan B?" She asked.

"We follow the explosions." he said as if it were obvious, which to members of Fairy Tail it kind of was.

"But there are no explosions." she pointed out the only sounds were the forest and the moans of the goons Harry beat up a couple of minutes ago.

*boom*

"You were saying?" Wendy wonder how often Natsu blew stuff up that it was considered a viable way to track him.

"NATSU!" Harry called as he entered the remains of a clearing.

"Harry!" Natsu answered appearing in front of the younger dragon slayer. "Is wendy with you?! Is she?!" Natsu asked not giving Harry a chance to answer as he shook the younger boy around.

"Um Natsu," Wendy called meekly slightly afraid he would do the same thing to her. "I'm right here."

"WENDY!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw her, as he rushed towards her she flinched expecting him to man handle her the same way he did Harry. Only for him to surprise her by bowing in the dogeza position. "Please I beg you heal Erza."

it took Wendy a second for her mind to process what he said. "Um of course." she agreed the thought of leaving someone injured didn't even occur to her. "Where is she?"

"Thank you!" Natsu Exclaimed as he picked her up and started running in the direction of Erza. "Gray I found her!"

Gray jumped down from the trees to see Wendy slung over Natsu shoulder. "Then why are you standing there Moron! let's go!"

"Don't tell me what to do Ice Pick!" Natsu roared at Gray more out of habit than anything else.

"You Idiot! We don't have time for stupidity Matchstick!" Gray shouted back. "Erza is short on time!"

That seemed to remind Natsu of his mission as he once again took off running in the direction of Erza with Gray and Harry following in suit. "What happened to Erza?" Harry asked as the ran back to the impromptu base.

"One of the Oración Seis, the one with the snake, Cobra. He got her with magical poison, she doesn't have long. We need to get to her fast or else-"

"If speeds your game then I'm your man!" Looking around they saw Racer appear in the trees above them. "How about you give me the girl and I'll let you go?" He offered.

Gray scoffed. "You can't really believe we would give up one of our own?" He asked placing his hands together ready to cast a spell at any moment.

"Worth a shot." Then in a flash Racer was gone.

" **Ice make-"**

"To slow!" Racer appeared behind Gray kicking him back into a tree. "Now hand over the girl or else." He threatened addressing Harry and Natsu while Wendy let out a whimper of fear.

"Not a chance!" Harry and Natsu roared at the same time.

Racer vanished but this time Harry was ready for him. " **Thunder Step!"** He appeared right in front of Racer leg outstretched, sending Racer flying back.

Racer glared, this kid had stopped him twice now. He was willing to admit that he had been caught by surprise the first time. But this time there was no such excuse. "You're going to regret that kid!" Racer Roared before disappearing in a flash.

Harry prepared himself for the attack but that proved unnecessary. " **Ice Make: Wall!"** Racer slammed into the wall of ice that appeared before him. Turning they saw Gray standing up looking no worse for wear, the most damage done was to his clothes which hadn't come off for once. "Harry, Natsu get Wendy to Erza. I got this chump."

Harry immediately objected. "Gray I'm fast I have a better chance-"

"Exactly you are faster and Erza does not have much time so GO!" Harry grit his teeth but knew Gray was right.

"You think I'll let them go?"

"You don't have a choice." Gray told the speedster. "You may be fast but I'm going to freeze you dead in your tracks. **Ice Make: Spiked Floor!"** Gray slammed his hand on the ground causing burst Ice to shoot out, forcing Racer to dodge giving Harry and Natsu the chance they needed to escape.

"Damn! I'm going to make you pay for that!" Racer threatened.

Gray just smirked and put his hands together. "Bring it."

* * *

"Master is something wrong?" Mira asked as she saw the old man look down at a piece of paper with worry.

"I just got some new intel on the Oración Seis, according to this their leader Brain might be a former member of the Magical research burrow." Makarov looked down in once more in worry. "If this is true then they are in more danger than we assumed. We have to send someone to help. But who?" he questioned the reason Mira was not on this mission was because despite the fact that her powers had returned she still needed a lot of practice to regain her former skill. Juvia only qualified for S-class because no was able to hurt her, in all actuality she was very high A-class. But sending an A-class would have been pointless, he needed an S-class but there were none at the guild Gildarts was gone who knows where on a 100 year quest, Erza was on said mission to destroy the Oración Seis, Mystogan was MIA and Laxus had been banished. Leaving no S-class members of Fairy Tail. As if to answer his prayers the guild hall door had been kicked open and Gajeel entered looking pissed.

"Where the hell is Salamander?!" Gajeel roared looking around. "Thinks it's funny to replace my Iron with rocks! When I get my hands on him!"

"Gajeel!" Makarov exclaimed drawing the fuming dragon slayer's attention. "I have a mission for you."

"What is it old man?" Gajeel asked the guild master looking bored.

"You are to go and assist Natsu and the other in fighting against the Oración Seis." Makarov informed him.

Gajeel smirked. "So the Salamander couldn't handle it and now you need to send me in to clean up."

Makarov thought about correcting him but decided it was easier if he let the dragon slayer think that. "Yes, now go hurry!" the guild master ordered.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going old man." Gajeel said dismissively picking up his bag. As the guild master watched Gajeel he could only hope that he got there in time.

* * *

Harry and Natsu ran through the forest completely lost till lady luck finally smiled on them. " _Natsu Harry can you hear me?"_

Natsu looked around in shock at hear a voice in his head before his eyes landed on the larger than average tree to the side. "Was that you great tree?"

Hibiki blink from where he was standing. " _Er what? It's me Hibiki."_

"What your name is Hibiki Great Tree."

" _What? No, I'm Hibiki remember from Blue Pegasus."_ Hibiki had heard that Natsu could be an idiot but this was amazing.

"Ignore him it save you a headache." Harry advised, advice that Hibiki wisely took. "Anyway why did do contact us? Is something wrong?"

" _Yeah Erza isn't doing too well you better hurry."_

"We would love to but we're lost."

"We aren't lost I know exactly where we're going!" Natsu objected.

"No you don't you idiot!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"BE QUIET!" Natsu and Harry stopped fighting to turn in shock at Wendy who was standing there with her hands over her mouth shocked that she had yelled.

Hibiki quickly took advantage of the silence to regain control over the conversation. " _Anyway I going to download a map of the forest into your head so you can find us."_

A few moments later Harry found that he could navigate the forest without any trouble.

"Thanks Great Tree! I mean Hibiki!" Natsu shouted as he took off in the direction of Erza.

Happy and Rai turned to each other. "Do think they finally lost it?" Happy asked.

Rai shrugged. "Honestly they probably lost it years ago and it's just showing up now."

Happy nodded while Wendy was starting to think she may be safer with the Oración Seis. at least they weren't insane, 'but then' she thought with a small smile 'they seem to have a lot of fun.'

* * *

"Oh Wendy!" Carla exclaimed hugging the girl. "You're alright!" she said in a rare display of emotion.

"I'm glad you're alright but Erza is in danger…" Hibiki trailed off causing Wendy to flush in embarrassment.

"Right." Wendy nodded crouching over the Requip mage hands glowing blue as the purple toxin vanished from her veins.

"Wow!" Harry gaped looking at how fast she healed Erza. Harry was no expert at healing magics or the like but he did know that such magical injures were normally fatal and even if you survived it would take months if not years to recover. "That's amazing."

Wendy flushed once more at the compliment unused to such praise. "Thank you but it was nothing." she said dismissing her feat of rare and powerful magic.

"I wouldn't say that." Hibiki told her. "Erza is looking better by the second." They then noticed his position his face an inch away from Erza's.

"A bit close don't you think!" Lucy roared as the mage violated Erza's personal space.

Harry suddenly looked up to his left hearing the flapping of wings. The wings of a very large creature that was carrying a very large object about the size of a person. "Impressive Kid." Cobra complimented as he floated above them. "I didn't think anything could cure Cubellios' poison. I can see why Brain wants you." Suddenly the ground turned into a liquid and grabbed Wendy and Carla pulling them away from the group.

"Hoho this quite the catch I have Brain will pay me well for her." turning they saw Cobra had not come alone he had brought Hot-eye with him.

"Yeah yeah you greedy ass just get her back to Brain." Cobra told his fellow guild member. "I can deal with these suckers." Hot-eye listened to his comrade and took off in the direction of their base.

"Hey don't think you can leave!" Natsu roared shooting into the forest behind him, chasing after Hot-eye who turned the ground into liquid to trip up Natsu. Trapping him in the ground. "Hey no fair let me out and fight me like a man!"

"But there is no profit to be made there." the greedy mage stated as if it should be obvious.

"Looks like Hot-eye's got your friend trapped." Cobra noted causally facing Harry not at all worried about an attack completely confident he would win.

"He can take care of himself." Harry told him cracking his knuckles preparing for a fight. Having complete confidence in Natsu's ability to rescue Wendy.

"Well then let's see how you fare against me?" the snake user challenged and that was all he needed as Harry attacked.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Done sorry this took so long but I had finals.**

 **I already know what the final arc of my series will be and let me tell you now it is not Acnologia, Zeref nor Voldemort completely new original arc.**

 **Rant Zone:**

 **Also i was watching the oracion seis arc again and i was really annoyed with how lucy w** **as portrayed, not that it wasn't good but more along the lines of the spine she gains every arc seems to vanish at the beginning of the next one.**

 **Phantom lord scared and helpless but gain confidence.**

 **Battle of fairy tail scared and helpless but gains confidence. It just annoys me that she has to go through a confidence boost every arc.**

 **last thing one thing I hate in anime is prophecy because Anime are almost always about overcoming challenges starting at the bottom and fighting your way up. but prophecy destroys all of that in a second. "oh he didn't overcome some great challenge because his skill it was because the prophecy said so." Take naruto for example I loved the series then they made that stupid prophecy about bringing peace to the world and suddenly. "oh of course he is great the prophecy is about him." He trained hard for his skills. "nope he is the reincarnation of one of the most powerful humans to ever live. that is where all his skill comes from not hard work." he brought peace to the world because the prophecy said so not because he worked hard. it is so stupid it undercuts every sacrifice, every struggle and every time they got back up because they refused to quit. I would love an anime where the main character is fighting against a prophecy that is about him. I'm talking about a serious Anime not a light hearted joke fest but a anime like say naruto, bleach, or fairy tail. you know one that is serious.**

 **Done**

 **Next time on the Storm Dragon:**

 **Poison VS the Storm who will win.**

 **Find out who will win NEXT TIME ON THE STORM DRAGON!**


	8. Poison vs The Storm

**People keep saying i am not explaining harry's back story but harry's back story is the same as gajeel, wendy and every other dragon slayer he was found by a dragon taken and raised one day he woke up [in the future] and could not find his father, he wandered around for a while before** **blank** **found him and took him to the guild.**

 **sorry this took so long the funny thing is most of my stories have chapters that are about 90% complete**

* * *

" **Thunder Step!"** Harry was suddenly behind Cobra and faster than he could react Harry attacked. " **Thunderstrike of the Storm Dragon!"** Harry punched Cobra in the face with enough force to knock him off Cubellios and he crashed through several trees before grinding to a halt.

Cobra wiped his hand across his face and looked at the back of his hand in surprise. "The hell." he muttered looking at the blood, he didn't even have time to hear the kid's thoughts it was like listening to a radio while on static a jumbled mess of nothing.

" **Thunder Step! Storm Dragon's Slash!"** Harry slashed Cobra across the chest. Looking at the bloody marks on his chest Cobra barely had time to react before Harry was once more upon him landing blow after blow. Finally he managed to throw out a punch and though it missed it still forced Harry to back off.

"I thought he could read minds?" Rai asked wonder how he could not at least fight back.

"He can."

"Wow Harry and I thought only Natsu to make his mind completely empty."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Harry asked his partner turning his attention away from his opponent.

"You are not very smart Harry."

"Smarter than you! You stupid cat!"

"Hey!" Cobra called sick of being treated like a joke. "Deal with your problems a different time we are fighting."

"Fine, let's finish this." Harry agreed before attacking. " **Thunder step!"** appearing in front of Cobra with his leg pulled back ready to knock out the snake user " **whirlwind-"** he was cut short by Cobra striking him in the stomach before uppercutting him into a tree.

"Gotcha punk!" he said before spitting out some blood from his earlier injuries. He was right before it was like listening to a radio on static all he had to do was find the right station.

"Lucky move." Harry said getting up. " **Thunder Step! Thunderstri-"** once more he was knocked down by Cobra.

"Nice try kid but it ain't going to be so easy." Cobra said as Cubellios landed next to him and he climbed on to the snake's back.

Getting up again, Harry readied himself for battle it seems it was time for round two.

* * *

Chase Hoteye through the forest Natsu was getting more and more frustrated normally by this point the enemy would have started to fight him. "Get back here!" Natsu called after the escaping mage. The last several minutes the mage managed to stay ahead of him by constantly turning the ground into a liquid every time Natsu got close because of this he was having to constantly blast his way out allowing Hoteye to get a head once more, cause the cycle to repeat itself.

"I will not Brain has promised me a large sum of money if I get this young girl to him."

"Is money all you care about?!"

"Of course times change as does power but the one thing that remains is money." Hoteye explained. "It is the most powerful thing and valuable in the world and nothing can compare." Natsu glared at him Fairy Tail was founded on the principle of family and what he just said spat in the face of that.

Wendy who had been knocked unconsciousness upon being kidnapped woke up to find herself dangling in the air being held by Hoteye immediately panicking she started to struggle against him grip. "Calm down girl!" the criminal ordered turning his attention away from Natsu for a brief moment, however in that instant his last attack on the fire mage missed because of the struggle put up by Wendy forcing his aim to be slightly off giving the Natsu the chance he needed.

" **Iron Fist of The Fire Dragon!"** He roared as he leaped at Hoteye fist ablaze. Hoteye tried to move out of the way but he was not fast enough and as the fist was mere inches away from his face the air suddenly exploded.

As Natsu flew back Hoteye sighed in relief. "My gratitude Midnight." he said to the teen who just appeared from the forest.

"Just get back to base." the teen told him sitting on his magic carpet looking annoyed. "Brain woke me up for this." Hoteye just nodded and went on his way. Midnight was not one to be pushed when he was sleepy.

"Hey don't you just run away!" Natsu shouted once more chasing after the large mage. Jumping into the air with his fist ablaze, once again he was knocked down this time the blast hit him across the face like a punch. Recovering from the hit Natsu got up and rubbed his cheek, whatever that was it wasn't fire magic his own abilities made him immune to most explosions and despite appearances Natsu was not a complete idiot. He may not have been the smartest of people but if there was one thing he knew it was fire magic and that was not it.

"I may have had to give up some of my fun earlier with the insects you call allies but this will be fun." Midnight said a cruel smirk overcoming his face as he remember taking out several of the weaker members of the alliance. Lifting his hand up and pointed at the dragon slayer twisting his finger Natsu cried out in pain as the air around him warped and twisted. " **Spiral Pain."** Midnight intoned a smirk adorning his face. "My magic is absolute." the mage told Natsu arrogance dripping from his voice.

"You leave him alone you big bully!" flying through the trees Happy slammed into Midnight knocking him off the magic carpet and into a tree. As he hit the tree his concentration was broken and Natsu was released. "Yeah take that, feel the power of Happy the Catmander." He gloated feeling incredibly powerful after having knocked down one of the most dangerous wizards in the world.

"You-you hit me. You hit me." Midnight muttered over and over again.

"Yeah and there is more where that came from…" Happy trailed off at the seeing the crazy look in the criminal's eye.

"YOU HIT ME, HOW DARE YOU HIT!" Suddenly the around Happy exploded and the cat was being tossed around like a bag in a hurricane. "I'm the most powerful member of the Oracion Seis and how dare you mock me!"

"HAPPY!" Natsu called as the cat was slung around by Midnight. "Let him go! **Fire Dragon's Iron fist!"**

"Don't think I have forgot about you!" Midnight said once again blasting Natsu back into a rock, but this time he did not stop there the rock itself seemed to warp and turn into a liquid similar to how Hoteye used his magic. But unlike Hoteye's the rock continued to condense till it looked like Natsu was surrounded in a body cast made of stone leaving only Natsu's head uncovered. To further restrain the mage Midnight had several trees wrap around him. "Now you are going to watch as I teach this cat his place. **Spiral Pain!"** the cat cried out as he was subjected to the same pain he had rescued Natsu from moments earlier.

"Happy!" Natsu called struggling futilely against his restraints. Midnight just laughed relishing in both the physical pain the cat was feeling and the emotional pain the dragon slayer was feeling.

"Pick on someone your own size!" in a blur of white a claw slashed Midnight across the face. However that is all that happened to Midnight as a moment later Lisanna was blast into the air by Midnight before he began to toss her around like a ball.

"Let her go!" Natsu growled straining against his bindings.

Midnight seemed to listen to Natsu's demand as he dropped Lisanna to the ground and walked forward until he stood eye to eye with Natsu and with a sadistic smile on his face he lifted his hand into the air and made a crushing motion causing the fire mage's bindings to tighten even further forcing the air from his lungs. Midnight wanting to see true despair on his opponent's face started to mock. "Well well well what do you know, if a weakling you have what it takes to kill a dragon no wonder they went extinct." Natsu glared at Midnight not having enough air to speak. "When I'm done with you, Brain said I could have my fun with the others I'm sure they will be quite entertaining."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Natsu roared despite his lack of air.

"And I think I will enjoy playing with this one the most, her white hair is quite exotic." Midnight said hoisting Lisanna into the air by grabbing her hair as he traced a hand down her cheek, the alliance wasn't the only one to research their opponents the Oracion Seis did the same though they had much more information. "I bet her screams will be lovely." Midnight said not noticing the rock around Natsu starting to turn red a consequences of the trees also entrapping him. "Perhaps she might even be willing to entertain me. After all if she would stoop so low as to be with you..."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted as the stone and trees trapping were blasted apart by Natsu's rage. " **ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"** Natsu roared and despite the fact that Midnight could warp the space around him, he still felt the heat of the blast, the dragon slayer's rage allowing him to over power his magic to the point that the sheer power behind it nearly overwhelmed him because of this he never noticed Natsu appear in front of him. " **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** the blast sent Midnight flying backward through several trees digging a deep trench before grinding to a halt. "YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH MY FAMILY! NEVER!" Natsu hollered punching the downed mage over and over again not stopping even after the mage was unconscious.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Natsu turned with his hand still on fire ready to punch who ever tried to stop him only to freeze when he saw who it was. "Please Natsu stop." Happy begged slightly scared, he had never seen Natsu be so violent before. Seeing Happy look at him like that snapped Natsu out of his rage Happy in all the years Natsu had known him had never directed a look of genuine fear at him. Natsu dropped Midnight to the ground and walked over to Lisanna and picked her up he shot a dirty look at Midnight before running off chasing after Hoteye once more. However unseen by him Midnight opened his eyes for the briefest of moments to recite a prayer. 'I wish to find a quiet place to fall into a peaceful slumber.' before falling back into a deep slumber.

* * *

Harry panted as he look at his opponent neither he nor Cobra had been able to gain the advantage over the other, Harry moved so fast that the best Cobra could hope to do was was block his attacks and maybe retaliate before Harry got out of range once more. One the other hand Cobra could hear his thoughts allowing him to just barely keep pace with Harry. Harry launched himself himself at Cobra however this time instead of trying to directly attack him he used wind magic to knock him off his snake. What caught Cobra off guard was that it was not some advance magic that was incredibly complex, hell it wasn't even a dragon slayer technique, it was one of the most simple wind spells in the world, **Gale** a spell that made a minor gust of wind but Harry in typical Fairy Tail fashion overpowered the spell to a stupid extent. Plus it wasn't even aimed at Cobra but at his snake Cubellios. The gust of wind knocked his snake to the ground and blew him off into the distance far enough away where it would take him a minute or two to get back, long enough for him to catch his breath.

Cubelios however recovered quickly and struck fast she wrapped around Harry in vice grip. "Oh god damn it let me go!" He said struggling against the snake. " _Let me go!"_ he hissed unconsciously slipping into dragon tongue. The grip around him started to loosen before the snake seemed to shake it's head and tighten it's grip once more.

" _Never Eric needs my help!"_ Harry held in a snort the terrifying snake user's name was Eric.

"How do you know my name?!" Harry turned around to see Cobra leaning against a tree that last fall had done some serious damage.

"Your snake told me." Harry told him. "She is quite rude."

"Yeah she is." Cobra laughed forgetting for a moment this boy was supposed to be his enemy.

" _You're mean Eric!"_ Cubelios seemed pout while Cobra stared at Harry in amazement. His prayer it was being answered he could hear Cubelios, his greatest desire was right in front of him.

"How do you do that?" Cobra demanded.

"Do what?"

"Understand Cubelios!" He had searched high and low for any way to understand her but nothing ever came of it.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know I just can, I have always been able to speak to snakes. Though normally they listen to me!" He said pointedly at the snake binding him, once again trying to break free.

"But how?!" Cobra asked getting frustrated with the young dragon slayer.

"I don't know. According to Fulgur I was born with it." Cobra nearly roared in frustration just when he thought he was getting close it happened to be one of those rare magics that no knew how it work.

" **Venomous fang of the Poison dragon!"** Cobra attacking again catching Harry off guard with his dragon slayer magic.

"You're a dragon slayer!" Harry asked in shock. "Did your dragon vanish on 7-7-7 too?!"

"Sorry kid but I'm a second generation dragon slayer. Like that Laxus guy and far better then you damned first gen's!" he said confident in his dragon slayer magic being better than his opponents. "Just give up you don't stand a chance."

"Not chance!" Harry yelled before he nearly lost his balance. "What the-" he started coughing into his hand, looking at the blood in his hand he turned to Cobra. "What did you-" he was cut off by another round of coughs.

"How do like my poison kid?" Cobra asked as with a smirk as he watch the poison take effect. "I give five minutes tops before you die." he then notice the kid trying to say something he leaned closer wondering what he was trying to say only for a fist to punch in the face.

"I said **Bolt of the Storm!"** Harry climbed onto his feet. "So what if I have only five minutes to live I will spend everyone defending my Family!" with that said he started attacking Cobra but this time Cobra had a distinct disadvantage, Harry was already dying he had nothing to lose from taking more damage Cobra on the other hand did.

Soon sparks danced in the air as poison filled Harry's lungs Cobra constantly releasing more and more poison in trying to stop him. As harry inhaled and ate the magic in the air the poison was eaten as well and unnoticed by either combatant was that Harry's magic had taken on a purple sheen similar to that of Cobra's venom. Harry once more changed himself up he notice a second kind of magic filling his lungs and he smirked. " **Poison Bolt of the Venomous Storm!"** cobra's eyes widened as he felt his own magic being used against him.

"What the hell!" As the blow hit him he felt his own magic attack his being filling his body with electricity as it tried to deal with it's own magic despite the fact poison did not affect him it was impossible for him to eat his own magic. Meaning that despite all logic it was attacking him. As he fell to the ground he noted with some amusement that unlike the rest of his team he had actually had his prayer realized to hear the voice of his closest companion.

"That is what you get for messing with Fairy Tail!" Harry said with a cocky smirk before collapsing to the ground. That last attack may have removed all the poison in his body but he had also used magic that was not his and damn if that did not hurt.

* * *

 **I saw this dumb thing on fanfiction .net the other day it was** **fan fiction united nations** **it basically says we have made world peace on this website and that may be true but think about this people, some of us would murder the others on this site over the fact that some of us don't think naruto is that great. And a lot of us have short fuses we would have been at world war 28 by this point if not have already wiped ourselves out. also remember that Harry is not all powerful he is making ripples that will be seen soon.**


	9. Return of the Fallen

**I know wendy is a bit oc but i'm trying to show how strong she is on her own. That she does not need others to do what is right**

* * *

Wendy shook with fear as she was brought into the base of the Oración Seis. She saw Brain standing there looking at her with interest right next to him was a large coffin and Racer propped against it injures all over his body. "Hello young Wendy," he said in greeting and despite the friendly tone she still felt like something slimy was crawling across her skin. "Welcome I have been waiting for you. I hope Hoteye was not too rough with you?"

"What? Yo-you have? Why?" Wendy asked in a nervous voice.

"Why my young friend you are very important, vital invact to finding Nirvana." He told her with a smirk and suddenly his kind behavior made sense he needed her and he may have been able to force her to cooperate there was not enough time as the guilds were circling them getting closer and closer. Brain may have been powerful but Jura was a Wizard Saint, he on his own could probably take down half the Oración Seis.

Wendy stopped shaking and her back straightened, she remembered what old man Roubaul told her. "Under no circumstance is Nirvana to be released, you have no idea the destruction it will rain upon the world."

She would not disappoint her guild by cowering and letting loose Nirvana. "If you are so smart do it yourself!"

Brain was shocked all his research into the girl had shown she was a weak willed scared little girl. She was not like the other dragon slayers loud and boisterous but quiet and meek. But he did not let his surprise show on his face instead he smirked. "All you have to do is heal someone for me."

"Why would I ever heal one of you bullies?" She asked standing tall not backing down these were not people in need of healing but monsters with no morals.

"He is an old friend of your's." Brain said before he tapped the coffin with his staff causing it to open, inside was a blue haired man with a tattoo going over his eye.

"Jellal!" Wendy gasped seeing the man who brought her to Cait Shelter suspended in the coffin.

"Yes the man who brought you to your home, would you really just leave him to die?" Brain asked, he knew this was not the same Jellal who ever that was, was someone else. He had trained Jellal and he knew that he was trapped on the Tower of Heaven when Wendy was found. But young Wendy did not know this, so it was not hard for him to manipulate the kind young girl into serving his purpose.

Wendy moved to help before she stopped herself. "I don't know if all the horrible things I heard about him are true, but the Jellal I knew would never help people like you!"

Brain sighed in disappointment. "This could have been so simple Wendy." Then before she could react a hand of magic reached out and pulled Carla away from Wendy. "I did not want to have to resort to such measures but you leave me no choice." He held Carla by her throat. "Heal them or your cat will die." he threatened while tightening his grip around the magical cat.

"No Carla let her go!" Wendy cried out in worry she did not know what she would do without Carla.

"Wendy don't… don't give him wha… what he wants." Carla told her gasping for breath.

"Hurry young Wendy her life lies in your hands." Brain said as wendy looked conflicted an untold number of people could die if help them released Nirvana but Carla had been her friend ever since she was little, she could not really remember a time without her.

"Stop," Wendy muttered slumping in defeat. "Please I'll do what what you want just let her go."

"Heal them." he said indicating to the downed member of the Oración Seis and the man suspended in the coffin.

Walking up to them Wendy held her hands out and cast a wordless healing spell. "Racer first." Brain ordered there was no guarantee that should As Racer visible got better before their eyes the two members of the Oración Seis stared in amazement and lust one for greed the other for power. They knew sky magic was some of the most powerful healing magic in the world but this, it would have taken weeks for him to heal even at the best medical facilities in the world and this little girl was doing it in seconds.

Wendy finished and slumped to the ground in exhaustion, as soon as she did Brain pulled out a potion and made his way to her, taking off the top he pinched her nose and held the potion to her mouth giving her the choice of swallowing it or suffocating. The potion was his own personal concoction not that difficult to make and while he could have made available to the public there was far more money to made selling it on the black market, making sure it rare and scarce driving the price up and allowing him to charge whatever he wanted. Within moments Wendy had recovered most of her magic. With a wordless look from Brain she immediately got back to work healing Jellal. When he was healed wendy collapsed this time almost completely drained of magic.

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed rushing up to her, worried she knew full well what repeated use of her powers did to Wendy and she had just healed three people in less than day far more than she had ever healed before and they were seriously injured worse than anyone she had ever healed before, the young girl was lucky to still be conscious. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Carla just tired." Wendy said trying to dismiss the cat's worries despite the fact that exhaustion was coming off her in waves she was barely keeping her eyes open.

"Rest child." Carla told Wendy who despite her best efforts was succumbing to sleep. But wendy just shook her head she wanted to see Jellal ask him if what they said about him was true.

Brain watched with anticipation as Jellal slowly woke up finally Nirvana would be his, no longer would he be the weakest of the balam alliance but the strongest. A perimeter alarm drew his annoyance it seems Jura was still fight. He looked between Hoteye and Racer trying to decided which one would last longer before he ultimately decided Hoteye's magic was a better counter. "Hoteye we have an intruder, deal with him." Hoteye nodded and left to go deal with the wizard saint.

As he left Jellal finally awakened, cutting him down with a quick wave of his hand Brain walked up to him as if greeting an old friend. "Jellal it warms my heart to see you alive and well." He opened his arms like a father welcoming home a lost child. "When I found out you survived i spared nothing to make sure you recov-" he was cut off by Jellal hitting with a blast of magic that buried him in the wall. Racer was too surprised to move allowing Jellal to bury him in a hole.

"Jellal." Wendy muttered after he left her at Cait Shelter she never expected to see him again.

"Wendy…" He said as if trying to remember something, Wendy perked up at the mention of her name but she was disappointed he he merely shook his head and started walking towards the exit, wendy would have gone after him but the day's events had finally caught up with her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jura glared at the man standing in front of him. This man was everything that he hated, he was greedy selfish, only cared for money it did not matter who suffered as long as he got paid. "I recommend you surrender other wise I will be forced to take you down and I will not be gentle."

"Your bounty is the highest I will have ever collected." Hoteye told him before attacking hoping to catch him off guard. As the ground turned to liquid Jura let loose a small amount of his power turn the rock back into a solid. Hoteye laughed. "It is fate we battle after all we both use the same magic just different aspects." Jura glared at Hoteye nothing he said was false, in fact they more alike than he would to admit when he was younger he was just like Hoteye A selfish egotistical man who only cared for making money, it was only a meeting with his guild master the crazy old woman who fittingly turned his life around she was on a trip when he attacked a man with quite the bounty on him and Jura was hoping to collect the money. It was not even a fight, old Babasaama stood over him as he was defeated and asked him a question that shook him to his core, "if you were to die right here who would care? If you were to die right here how would you be remembered?" it was there he realized she was right if he had died no one would have noticed much less cared. The world would have kept on spinning the only people who would notice would most likely be glad he was gone, another criminal taken care of.

"That may be so but I learned my lesson you have not." and Jura attacked the criminal but the battle remained a stalemate.

"We are evenly match wizard saint Jura." Hoteye said as they both stood neither looking that tired, "I don't see why you do not join me. Together nothing would be able to stop us."

"Because unlike you I have a conscious." Jura growled. "I see people as more than just a certain amount of money to be made."

"Of course money is all that-" he was cut off by a long iron club hitting him in the face knocking him back.

"Man this guy is like a broken record." as a man walked out of the woods Jura tensed up not knowing the allegiance of who was out there. He only relaxed when he saw the Fairy Tail guild mark on his shoulder.

"Hello there, thank you for the aid, but I do not remember you from earlier." Jura said in greeting.

"That's because the old man just sent me, apparently this Brain is some kind of big deal. A former head of the magical research center or some shit like that. Sent me to deal with it knowing I was better than the Salamander to deal with him." Jura doubted that last bit but if what he said about Brain was true, that would explain why he seemed so prepared for them, as head of research he would have access to files on all their magic, after many of them used unique or rare magics of course the bureau would have files on them.

"I'm Jura and you are?"

The man snorted, "I'm Gajeel and you are supposed to be a wizard saint, you couldn't even take that blocky punk."

"Quite true!" the rubble around Hoteye shifted and he got up as if nothing happened. "But than you have not done much better against me have you."

"If you would not mind aiding me against this opponent, we can discuss whether or not I should be a wizard saint later." Jura said ready himself for battle.

"Yeah yeah old man. Let's just deal with this punk."

* * *

Racer dashed through the trees looking for any sign of Jellal, Brain had sent him off in search of him. Suddenly lightning struck down in front of him blasting him back. Racer growled that was the third time that kid had stopped him. "That's it kid this time you die."

However to his surprise a deeper more mature voice answered him. "This time," the voice snorted. "buddy if you have fought me before there would not have been a next time." the cloud slowly disappeared to reveal the banished son of Fairy Tail Laxus Dreyar.


	10. New Allies

Racer glared at the man across from him, Laxus Dreyar stood there with a confident smirk on his face. "So you're Racer huh? And here I thought you'd be intimidating, not a racecar reject."

Racer pulled out his dagger and rushed at the lightning mage who just vanished just before he hit leaving behind his jacket. "I heard you were as fast as lightning but seems that was just exaggeration." Laxus said from the other side of clearing. Racer snarled first the ice mage stopped him then this man outpaces him. That was it regardless of the consequences he was dying.

" **Accel world level 3!"** Racer shouted before his regular magical circle turn red. Racer dashed off at three times his previous speed. "How's this for fast as lightning?" he asked slashing wildly at Laxus who was admittedly having trouble keeping up.

"Watch it!" Laxus growled when the Speedster managed to cut. " **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He punched the mage in the stomach with enough force to knock him through several trees.

" **Accel world level 8!"** Racer cried out bursting out from under the pile of trees, this time actual sparks dancing around his body. Dashing at laxus he started to lay into him landing cut after cut mostly minor injuries that could be ignored but they were slowly building up.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"** Hitting Racer's right arm it came out of the spell a mangled mess not something that heal easily. " **Lightning Dragon's Hammer!"** Laxus brought his arm down on the mage slamming him into the dirt. "Pathetic." Laxus muttered turning around to leave. He came here because he heard Fairy Tail was around and there were a couple of dark guilds in the area knowing his former guild luck he knew there was a one hundred percent chance of them getting involved, plus he got a gift for Harry's birthday and wanted to give to them in hopes they would give it to him. Figures they would run into one of the leading guilds of the Balam Alliance.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Racer growled crawling out the hole Laxus he put him in. "I'm the fastest man in the world."

"Well second fastest, but not bad." Laxus said reminding of how he had just outpaced the mage.

Racer just let out a roar of rage. " **Accel world level 50!"** the magic circle he used turned black and for a moment nothing seemed to happen before Laxus found himself hit with the force of train.

" **Not so fast now are you?"** Racer asked his voice becoming distorted by his own magic as he appeared in front of Laxus. He vanished once again before slashing Laxus across the chest six different times in an instant. " **How does it feel to slower than me?"**

"You got lucky." Laxus grunted his chest bleeding as he got into a fighting stance. "Care to try your luck again?"

Racer did not say a word he just dashed forward. But Laxus leaned back at the last second and it soon became a dance as Racer attack and Laxus dodged more often than though Racer would land a hit. Finally Laxus made a mistake and Racer stabbed him in the stomach. " **Gotcha!"** Racer cried in victory.

But Laxus just smirked, grabbing Racer's arm and holding on to it. "No I got you!" He held up his other arm and lightning started to take form. Seeing the lightning take shape Racer tried to escape succeeding just as as Laxus finished the spell. " **Heavenly Halberd of the Lightning Dragon!"** Racer ran as fast as he could away but he only managed to make it a few dozen feet before he collapsed to the ground coughing blood his spell finally taking it's toll. As the lightning came down on him he closed his eyes and recited his prayer. "To be the fastest" and for a moment he was.

Laxus collapsed to the ground and slowly crawled his way over to his jacket which he left on the ground tearing it up he turned it onto a makeshift set of bandages. "Damn I really like that jacket too. He layed on his back and looked up to the night sky. Suddenly the night was ignited by a giant pillar of light. Laxus decided to stay away from that he was arrogant not suicidal. "But if I were a betting man…" He sighed, "That probably where Natsu and the others are. Dead center of all the crazy shit." he pulled himself to his feet, "I better go help." he started to trudge to the giant pillar of light, all the way mentally complaining about how he was better off as a moral less asshole.

* * *

" **Iron Dragon's Iron Club!"** Gajeel fist shot out like a rocket Hoteye only having moment to dodge. As soon as Gajeel had showed up the tables had turned against him almost immediately, Jura no longer had to worry about defending and attacking instead he all he had to do was counter any magic Hoteye tried to use and let Gajeel do the attacking. "Come on I thought you were supposed to be a big bad member of the Oracion Seis where is all that power you guys were always bragging about?"

"I am a member of the Oracion seis and you will-" he was cut off by a blast of light slamming down on him. When the light cleared Jura could sense the change in his magic it was as if it had been inverted. That the small seed of light that still existed in him had been switched with the sea of darkness that had control of his soul.

"What the hell just happened?" Gajeel asked staring at him any half-wit could sense the change in magic from him.

"I honestly have no Idea." Jura admitted just as confused as him.

"I'll tell you what happened," Hoteye said his voice much more light hearted than before. "I have felt the power of Love! Oh YEAH!" both of them stared at him for a moment not sure of how to react.

"I.. have no idea how to react to this." Jura admitted, he considered this was an act and while he would remain on guard, if it was an act he may as well take advantage of it to find their base. "But if you have truly changed, " Jura said turning his attention to Hoteye. "Then take us to your base."

"Of course maybe I can show my former allies the power of love!"

Gajeel just rolled his eyes annoyed that his fight was cut short and followed the overly cheerful mage. "Like him better when he was evil." Gajeel muttered at least then he could have hit him. Jura chuckled having overheard the dragon slayers grumblings.

* * *

Cobra woke up on his back and his everything hurting he tried to get up only to collapse back onto his back. Man that kid really did a number on him using his own magic against him, he'll admit he did not see that one coming. He looked to his left and saw the jacket of his opponent. "Hey kid you awake?"

"Don't call me kid I have a name." Harry answered in too much pain to move and hit Cobra like he wanted.

"Yeah yeah." Cobra said dismissively. "Anyway were you telling the truth before about not knowing how you can talk to snakes?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Harry asked before frowning. "And why do you care anyway?"

"I care because I want to be able to speak to snakes as well." he growled.

"Than yeah I don't know, I've always been able to speak to them. It sound normal to me it does not sound like a different language when I hear it."

"Dammit!" Cobra roared despite his pain. "My prayer was so close!"

"Prayer?"

Cobra let out a scoff of annoyance. "Yeah all of us have a prayer it is our greatest wish," Now that he had at least part of his prayer fulfilled he realized that Brain was just leading them on he did not care whether or not their wishes were fulfilled or completed so long as they were useful to him. As a matter of fact how was a magical weapon that turned light into dark supposed to help them fulfill their greatest wish. He guessed it was true what they said a desperate fool will buy anything. "I should have realized it was a sham, Brain just told us ever it took to keep us in line."

"Then help us." Harry told after a moment of thinking.

"And why should I do that?" Cobra asked just because he did not trust Brain did not mean he would abandon his fellow freed slaves they had been through too much together to just betray them like that.

"I can speak to snakes as long as you're near me you can understand your snake."

Cobra opened his mouth to respond only to close it, he was right his wish was right in front of him, could the others really blame for taking a chance to have his prayer fulfilled when they would do the same.

* * *

Wendy woke after only an hour of rest the blast of magical energy that was caused by Nirvana's awakening pushing her back into the waking world. "Carla." Wendy called out still sleepy. "What time is it?" she asked Yawning wondering when Granny Mei would come in and wake her up for her daily chores.

"Time for you to get up child!" Carla answered with worry in her voice she knew the side effects of overuse of her magic but she needed to get up and leave there was no telling when Brain would come back and she did not want to be around when he did.

"Carla whaz goin on?" Wendy yawned her words slurred by her drowsiness.

Carla sighed, "Don't you remember child the Oracion Seis! Nirvana! Jellal?" At the mention of Nirvana and Jellal, Wendy shot awake.

"What happened to Jellal?" She asked looking around hoping to see her childhood savior.

"Well guessing by the giant pillar of light in the sky," Carla said causing Wendy to notice how bright it was out despite it being almost midnight. She turned around and saw the giant pillar covered in magical circles that was Nirvana. "I think he must have found Nirvana."

Tears welled up in Wendy's eyes. "No he wouldn't!" She cried in denial. "Jellal would never help people like that, h-h-h-he attacked Brain and Racer remember!" she trying to point out how he refused to help them in the beginning.

"Child," Carla began in a stern voice before letting out a sigh and taking on a gentler tone. " Wendy, he killed the magic council and tried to bring back Zeref, he may have just not wanted to share the power with them." Seeing Wendy still crying she decided to try a different approach. "Whether or not Jellal was involved is irrelevant what I do know is that Nirvana is free and we have to help stop it." Suddenly the magical circles that appeared around Nirvana started to shatter and the ground started to shake. Though subtle at first it it quickly increased to the point where the cave they had just left collapsed in on itself.

Realizing that Nirvana was free did snap Wendy out of her depression for now at least. Soon the shaking got so bad Wendy had trouble keeping her footing and from the ground rose a massive structure that dwarfed anything Wendy had ever seen before it was even bigger than the town she grew up in and it was still growing. The rumbling got closer and closer till the ground tore itself apart and a giant pillar hurled them into the air wendy went flying for a few moments before Carla swooped in and caught her.

Carla just drifted in the air for a few moments taking in the enormous size of Nirvana she was hundreds of feet away from it and she could not even see half of it. This was Nirvana! It looked more like a city than a weapon. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Wendy calling her name. "What was that?"

Wendy pointed down to one of the mobile legs. "Look there's Harry, could you take me down to him." Carla sighed but obliged her partner's request.

"Harry are you okay?" Wendy asked as she ran up to him. Kneeling down next to him her hands glowed green with healing magic. She knew it wasn't the best idea to heal him while she was in this condition but they needed to stop Nirvana and he had a better chance than she did.

Harry sighed in relief as he felt the healing magic wash over him. But just as quickly as it came it vanished Wendy was low enough on power and if she pushed herself any further she would be out of commission for weeks. She used just enough energy to allow him to move about on his own hopefully, given how low she was on power, he could recover on his own. "Thanks Wendy." he said climbing to his feet. He turned around and faced Cobra, something that made Wendy nearly panic as she had not seen him before and he was a member of the Oracion Seis. "So what do you say will you help us?"

Cobra did not move his eyes still closed making impossible for Wendy to tell if he had heard him. Finally he opened his eyes with a sigh. "Yeah I'll help take down Brain." his tone then turn stone cold. "But only Brain! I won't help you with the others there not my problem." Harry frowned but supposed that was the best he was going to get.

"Deal." To his surprise Cobra got off his back and stood up looking fairly well considering not half an hour ago he looked like he had been through hell. "Wait could you done that at anytime?!" that made his victory so much less awesome also the whole could have killed him at any moment but mainly making his victory not as cool.

Cobra smirked, "Did you forget? I'm the Poison Dragon Slayer" Wendy's eyes widened at the mention of his being a dragon slayer but remained quiet despite her desire to ask about his dragon. "and I happen to have a giant magical very venomous snake for a partner." that explained it dragon slayers did heal by consuming their element it was much like battlefield medical treatment it worked but only for so long. Cobra started to walk forward jumping onto the back of Cubelios one was curled up a few feet away. "Let's go aren't you people supposed to be in a hurry?" he asked as Cubelios spread her wings and took flight. Carla sighed and summoned back her wings and picked Wendy up.

Harry tried to take to the air on his own but he was still too tired and would have fallen to the forest floor if it was not for Rai coming and catching him. "Gotcha buddy!" Harry sent a grateful smile over to his partner it had been years since he had needed Rai to help him fly, but they quickly fell back into the old habits.

* * *

On the legs of Nirvana Midnight laid down unconscious but as the midnight came closer and closer he woke and felt his powers increasing. He smirked he would show those fairies he was not to underestimated.


	11. Nirvana Awakened

Harry walked through the ruins of Nirvana. "What happened here?" he asked looking at the remains of what used to be a city of some kind.

"Brain did say something about Nirvana being a city, apparently the people who lived here, found Nirvana to be a tool for peace and turned into their capital to show that peace was possible." Cobra said remembering some of Brain had told them about Nirvana.

"Old man Robb told me that it was a place of peace until darkness overcame it because of their arrogance, causing their downfall." Wendy spoke up shyly blushing when everyone turned to her. "Well Cait Shelter is made up of the Nirvet people so I grew up on stories like these."

"Wait if you were raised by Cait Shelter what's the hell was your relationship to Jellal?" Cobra asked, Jellal was from the tower of heaven and he didn't leave it until he was around thirteen or so, working on becoming more powerful.

I met him when I was five, I had ju-just lost my mother and I couldn't find her. I wandered around for days. I was tired, scared and lost." she said, she would starved too if it wasn't for the fact that she could survive of air. "That's when he found me Jellal, he took me in and took care of me." She smiled for moment remembering the fun times before she frowned remembering what happened next. "Then after about two months he took me to Cait Shelter, I begged him not to leave not too leave me but he left and I never saw him again until we were in that cave." Wendy said sadly, looking down. she looked at them with tears in her eyes. " I know I should not have healed him, but I couldn't help it I-I saw him and suddenly it was not the monster Jellal I heard about but the kind man who took me in."

Harry put hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Wendy, Fairy Tail stands by family and Jellal was family to you."

Wendy smiled up at him. "Really?" she asked shyly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait a minute." Cobra said. "That's impossible Jellal was trapped on the tower of Heaven until five years ago. He never would have had a chance to meet you."

"But it was Jellal," Wendy insisted. "He looked the same, he smelled the same, even had the same tattoo." she couldn't believe, wouldn't believe that she had healed an evil man that was not Jellal.

"What about thought projection?" Harry pointed out. "he used that trick on the council."

Cobra shook his head. "Not a chance you need the power beyond a wizard saint be able to keep up a thought projection for that long. Besides never even learn thought projection till about two years ago."

Carla shook her head. "None of this matters, look Wendy if it is not the Jellal you know that means your Jellal did nothing wrong. So until then act like you do not know him child, it is for the best."

Wendy nodded now very much hoping it wasn't her Jellal, but a small part of her whispered about what were the odds of someone who smelled, looked and even spoke the same as him existing.

Cobra, Harry and Wendy all looked to the left at the same time. "Come out, I know you are there, Hoteye!" Cobra called.

"My friend I am glad you seen the power of love~" Cobra looked at his former teammate strangely he expected him to attack them, especially him they didn't take to well to traitors.

"What the hell is up with you?" Cobra asked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing Hoteye had turned against the Oración Seis. He could hear it in his thoughts something had changed in him.

"I have seen the light and felt the power of love! Oh yeah!" Cobra's eyes widened.

"You were hit by Nirvana." he realized that was the only way to explain his major change in behavior.

"It seems some of our enemies have become allies." Jura noted. "We should meet up with the others."

"Well it seems you won't have to go that far." Erza's said as she walked around the corner Jellal in tow. Wendy's eyes widened at seeing him and she took a step behind Harry.

"Jellal!" Jura said as he tensed for a fight.

"No he is our ally, he-he remembers nothing." Erza told them holding her hands up stopping Jura from attacking. He noticed she had stuttered when she said he remembered nothing.

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to destroy Nirvana."

"It could be a trick." he was willing to give the members of Oración Seis a chance but Jellal had already proven he couldn't be trusted.

"He put a self destruct seal on himself." Erza blurted out making the three adults stop all three of them knew about self-destruct seals they used the magic inherent in an object to destroy it. The object or person it was on couldn't disable it as it was their magic someone else had to release it.

Jura sighed. "Fine I will give him the benefit of the doubt but know this Jellal if you even attempt to betray us I will destroy you!" he threatened the former wizard saint.

Jellal nodded if he had done half the things they said he did than he should just be destroyed now to be safe. "Good. now let us go find Brain and end this."

"You won't be going anywhere." they turned at that voice and paled it was Midnight he stood on top of a roof in the pale moonlight, it illuminating his face to show his angry glare. "And you two traitors will be dealt with!" he growled at the two former members of the Oración Seis.

"No you will see the light!" Hoteye answered clapping his hands together causing the building he was standing on to collapse and entrench him in stone. "All members of the Oración Seis are equal in power but not in skill!" Midnight was lifted out of the rubble and thrown into one of the many buildings around them.

As he started to seemingly destroy Midnight, Cobra noticed something. "Hoteye it's an illusion!" he called out in warning.

But the warning came too late the ground under Hoteye exploded sending him high into the air before he was sent back down at breakneck speeds by another blast of Midnight's reflector magic. Repeated explosions forced him deeper and deeper into the ground till he was over twenty feet into the ground. "Yes we may be equal in power but I am far more skilled." Midnight agreed. "It's my hour and none of you can match me. Not even your dragon slayer!"

Cobra paled at that sentence he knew what it really meant it was midnight and now he was at his strongest.

 **"Iron Club of the Iron Dragon!"** Gajeel called as one of his clubs smashed into Midnight's chest. He smirked. "I thought so, magic that can affect living bodies is rare and yours is no exception." his body may have been turned into iron but it was still his body. "You guys get out of here Midnight is mine. If Dragneel beat him then so can I."

"Come on let's go! Brain already has control on Nirvana, we need to stop him quickly!" Jura said dashing towards the center of the ruined city.

* * *

Natsu followed his nose until he reached Gray and Lucy. "Natsu it's about time you got…" Gray trailed off seeing the injured Lisanna. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Natsu said tersely.

"Bring her here." Lucy told him, as soon as she was set down Lucy began to look her over, even after a few months she became pretty good at patching people up. A useful skill to pick up considering how often her team got into fights. It seemed like all she was good for, she looked down sadly remembering the taunts of Angel of how she was nothing but a cheerleader giving nothing to the team, before she shook her head, she beat Angel a member of the Oración Seis, even if she was the weakest member of her team she was still useful to the others. She turned her attention back to Lisanna. "She'll be fine Natsu just needs some rest." Natsu visibly seemed relieved by that information.

"Good now I can go kick that Brain guy's ass!" He roared getting ready to charging off.

"Not if I beat him first!" Gray said standing up quickly wincing as he did.

"As if I need your help!"

"You think you can do better than me flame brain!"

"Yeah I can ice pick!" Natsu said getting up in his face.

"Enough!" Lucy called breaking up the fight. "Natsu you should go after the remaining members of the Oración Seis, Gray you should stay here." Natsu smirked while Gray balked in disbelieve.

"What no way I can beat them in half the time match stick can!"

"Gray you're still hurt." Lucy told him, making him frown it was true he still had a few cracked ribs from his fight with Racer. "Plus Nirvana is on the move."

"All the more reason for me to go than." he argued, they could beat the Oración Seis and stop Nirvana faster if they both went.

"No you would be more useful here, with your ice make you could make a wall and ice the floor slowing it down." Gray frowned that was a good point but…

"It's miles away from any civilization!"

"No what about Cait Shelter they are based in this woods remember and they are made up of the descendants of the Nirvet people if he just awakened the superweapon they hid away years ago where do you think he is headed first?" Gray sighed once again a good point, if Brain wanted to make sure no one stopped Nirvana he would take out the only people who would know how.

"Alright." He relented, he saw Natsu smirking and glared. "Get out of here fire farts or I will go and beat the Oración Seis myself!"

"Like hell you would be able too!" Natsu shouted before running off in the direction of Nirvana.

Gray sighed before he adopted his usual stance for performing magic Nirvana would have to pass through here to get to Cait Shelter. **"Ice Make: Spiked Wall!"** slamming his hands onto the ground he pushed his magic into the creation of a giant wall with spikes pointing outwards. The wall was about fifty meters high and about twice as long. Going far above the trees and stretching a long enough to make a difference in slowing down Nirvana and hopefully even if it could break through his ice the spikes would damage it.

He jumped to the ground and began to run off to another spot to make a wall he only had enough magic to make about three of these hopefully that would be enough to buy Natsu and the others the time they needed to stop Nirvana.

Brain frowned from the top of Nirvana as he saw the ice walls form, so they knew what his first target was going to be. No matter nothing could stop Nirvana even the walls were a minor inconvenience at best. It was a shame that Nirvana didn't work on the city itself or in small doses. if he could just blast these guild members without hitting his own he would be fine but sadly Nirvana was made to go big not small.

* * *

 **Done wow that took way longer than expected but hey I got out three chapters in less than twenty four hours so that is pretty good.**

 **Also check out my new story it is a series of one shots and story ideas the first one is about Harry as an immortal mutant nothing can harm him and because of that the facility takes him in and trains him, causing him to be moral less caring more for power than anything else.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sandmanwake: sorry but no Healing magic is wendy's thing.**

 **also who could the Jellal wendy knows possibly be? JK we all know who it is.**


	12. Battle On Nirvana

Gajeel rolled out of the way of a spike that flew at him tearing a deep trench in the ground. Okay so the punk had a few- the air in front of him exploded sending him flying. Okay so the punk wasn't a pansy. Big deal he was still going to win. " **Iron Dragon's Roar!"** he called before following up with. " **Iron Dragon's Iron Club!"** Midnight warped the roar so it went around him but the club caught him in the chest once more.

"INSECT!" Midnight snarled before the moon fully revealed itself, he smirked. "Let's see how you handle true power!" he laughed before his body began to distort and he grew in size. Till finally he stood tall over the buildings around them. " **How are going to beat me now worm!"** Midnight roared, before punching the ground in front of him forcing Gajeel to jump back. Despite his new size Midnight was surprisingly quick, appearing behind Gajeel in the blink of an eye and punching him high into the sky. " **Know your place!"** he shouted kicking Gajeel back into the air before punching him into the ground.

Gajeel forced himself onto his knees as he looked at the giant monster Midnight had become. That last punch left a mark just like those damn warp- ' _son of bitch!'_ Gajeel thought, with a growl. ' _It's an illusion.'_ Gajeel sniffed the air and smirked. " **Iron Fist Of The Iron Dragon!"** he called hitting seemingly empty air, before the monster vanished and Midnight was slumped over with Gajeel's iron club buried in his chest. "Damn right." He panted retracting his arm. "No beats the Iron Dragon!" he shouted before he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Gray panted as he made another wall, he didn't know how much longer he could go on. **Ice make: Wall!"** he called slamming his hands onto the ground. Causing another wall to pop out of the ground. He fell to the ground he could make anymore hopefully that would be enough to stop Nirvana.

" **Ice make: Wall!** " a wall sprouted up next him. "Come on Gray don't tell me you are finished already." His head whipped around so fast he may have gotten whiplash.

"Leon!" he exclaimed. "How did you survive?!"

"I only had enough time to toss away the bomb before it went off. It took me a while to recover from that explosion." he answered with a grin. "Now come on are tell me this is the best you can do?" Leon asked looking at the dozen walls Gray had made. "I think you better walls when you first started training."

"Still better than anything you have made." Gray retorted standing up, the two of them smirked at each other before they both took the same stance.

" **Ice make: Wall!"** they called slamming their hands to the ground together forming a much larger wall than before. The wall stood twice as tall as any they had made on their own and was clearly more durable.

"Not bad." Leon said looking at the wall. "Think you got another one in you?" he teased with a smirk, knowing exactly how Gray would react.

"Please I can out last you any day." Gray scoffed. "The question is can you keep up?"

Leon's smirk widened. "Let find out." he challenged before they both took up their stance once more.

" **ICE MAKE: WALL!"**

* * *

Brain frowned in annoyance as even larger walls than before began to pop up, this was becoming less of a nuisance and more of a problem by the second. He sensors alerted him to the approaching group and he frowned, now he had stop controlling Nirvana to fit these upstarts.

"Well well well it seems we have some traitors in our midsts." Brain said gazing at the two former members of the Oración Seis.

"You say that as if you were ever loyal to us in the first place." Cobra said in anger as he read Brain's thoughts. He didn't care that most of them laid injured on the ground, he was planning on killing them anyways.

Brain chuckled. "True enough I do not care what happens to you in fact I must thank you for dealing with the others for me." He said addressing the other members of the group.

Harry glared, how dare he. "Don't you care that your guild members are hurt?"

"Why should I?" Brain asked with a careless shrug. "If they were weak enough to be beaten they don't belong in the Oración Sies."

" **Poison Dragon's Fang!"** Cobra snarled attacking Brain. But instead of going left as he heard from Brain's thoughts he merely held out his hand with a smirk.

Brain laughed as his magic froze Cobra in the air. "Do you think I was foolish enough to teach you how to read minds without learning how to counter it?" as if he would be so foolish, that's what the markings on his head did. Making Cobra hear whatever he wanted him to hear.

"Goodbye traitor." Brain said before a wave of magic sent the mage flying off the top of the tower, in his weakened state he didn't have a chance to defend himself. Brain smirked as he saw the boy's snake go after, it didn't matter. "Now you among you is nex-." Brain barely had enough time to bring up his arm to block when a poisonous fang of lightning nearly hit him. "What!" He exclaimed in shock, but Cobra had just fallen, he felt the seal break.

" **Storm Dragon's Poisoned Roar!"** Harry exclaimed unleashing a blast of magic right into his face.

Brain threw the boy away and stumbled back. "How?" He asked in disbelieve.

"When I fought Cobra earlier I ate some of his magic, looks like some of it is still left." Harry smirked. With the amount of Cobra's magic he had in him he had one maybe two good blows left in him, before it all vanished.

"Interesting." Brain mused gazing at the young dragon slayer with interest. "In theory then with practice a dragon slayer could permanently absorb another type of magic." He smirked cruelly. "Luckily I have two such test subjects right in front of me." He said staring at Harry and Wendy. Wendy stepped back in fear while Carla stepped protectively in front of her. Harry on the other hand glared at him.  
"I will beat you down before you have a chance!" Harry growled before he vanished in a bolt of lightning and appeared behind Brain. " **Storm Dragon's Poisoned Thunder Strike!"** He called his arm cocked back to hit Brain in the head. A barrier appeared between them blocking the blow. "What!" Harry exclaimed.

"Did you forget I trained Racer." Brain said before blasting him off the tower like he did with Cobra before.

"HARRY!" Rai called flying after his partner, catching him moments before he hit the ground.

Thanks Rai." Harry said before he tried to stand up. But Rai pushed him back down.

"Harry you are exhausted and hurt rest for a bit." Rai told him looking worried.

But Harry shook his head. "No I can still fight." he said forcing himself to his feet before falling back to the ground.

* * *

Back on the top of the tower Jura had apparently had enough of fooling around as he took over fighting and Brain was quickly realizing the difference between a wizard saint and everyone else. As he thrown off the top of the tower before he can blink only for one of the decrepit houses below to rise up and slam into him. Burying him in the tower.

Brain snarled and blasted the rubble back with a surge of magic. He quickly levitated himself back up to the top of the tower. "I hope you didn't think I would be so easily defeated."

"And I hope you do think the title wizard is saint is just for show." Jura retorted before with a minute motion of his fingers two spikes popped out of the earth and slammed into Brain's side.

Brain recovered with surprising speed. " **DARK RONDO!"** he bellowed sending a waving a darkness from his staff. Jura didn't even flinch from the large amount of magic rushing towards him.

Without a word he raised his hand into the air and formed a pillar to block the attack. With another gesture he launched the leader of the Oración Sies into the air before another pillar formed and slammed him into the ground far below the tower. "This ends now." Jura finally said before turning to Wendy. "Young dragon slayer I would ask that you go and heal our fallen comrades." He said and before Carla could object she nodded and to their surprised jumped off the edge. Carla sighed and flew after the girl, she may not out right act like the other Dragonslayers she had seen but she was just as impulsive.

* * *

Wendy landed with a swirl of wind under her to slow her fall, she wasn't good enough to fly as her mother once told her she would be able to. Though that was more from her focusing more on healing magic than anything else. Her mother had promised to teach her to fly but she vanished before she could.

Wendy lifted her into the air and smelled the currents, she didn't have much experience tracking like the other Dragonslayers, but she should be able to recognize Harry's unique scent. Finding it she began to follow it back to it's source.

"Harry!" She called seeing the storm Dragonslayer on his knees trying to stand up.

"Hey Wendy." he greeted giving her a small wave. "Just give me a second and I will be ready to go." he told her confidently.

Wendy wasn't convinced though and held her hands over Harry checking him for injuries. What she found had her eyes wide. "No you are not, you are hurt!" she shouted as if to emphasize her point Harry collapsed to the ground a second later. Wendy opened her mouth and a small breeze began to pick up as she began to consume the magic in the air. Air while the most abundant of elements, was also the least magically dense. Lightning contained enough magic that a single bolt could refill a Dragonslayer's reserves, she would normally need to consume an entire pool's worth of air to fill even her relatively small reserves, at least in comparison to other Dragonslayers. But in a place like Nirvana which was saturated in magic a single mouth full of air held more than enough to fill a quarter of her reserves.

Eating as much as she dared she began to heal Harry. That was the downside to consuming their element, it put the same strain on them as casting magic. It was why the most powerful of mages were all physically fit because otherwise their body wouldn't be able to handle the power. It was also many mages couldn't use their most powerful attacks more than once or twice the strain was likely to kill them.

"Wendy stop it!" Carla ordered. "You are going to hurt yourself!" why was she acting like this? She was never this impulsive.

"I can't!" Wendy said shaking her head. "Not while I can still help! this is my fault!" suddenly it all made sense she blamed herself for Jellal getting free and releasing Nirvana. A surge of guilt overcame Carla, this was her fault. It was only because they threatened her, Wendy healed them and Wendy the sweet child blamed herself.

"You won't be any help to them if you can't move!" Carla told her, trying to convince her to stop.

"No!" Wendy shouted tears in her eyes and the glow around her hands grew brighter. Harry's wounds slowly vanished, before the glow began to flicker.

"Wendy stop." it was Carla who said this but rather Harry. "I'm fine." he told her. "I can heal on my own for now, but you look ready to drop." Wendy wanted to object but Harry was right. Her hair was in disarray she was covered in sweat and looked moments away from collapsing.

Wendy reluctantly nodded. "A-al-alright." she nodded her eyes closing against her will. "I'll rest for" she let out a yawn and slumped forward Harry quickly catching her.

"Poor child." Carla said looking at her. "She isn't used to using her magic so much. It's amazing she lasted this long."

Harry shook his head and smirked. "There is nothing amazing about it, she a Dragonslayer and we are a step above everyone else." considering all she had seen she was inclined to agree.

* * *

 **Done I have been wanting to get this chapter out for a while now but I just now found the time to focus on it. Also I think being able to endless consume your element with consequences is ridiculous. I believe it takes time and training. That's why people like Natsu and Gajeel can eat with any negative side effects they do it all they time, they have built up a resistance to the negative side effects from the strain it normally puts on the body. Wendy on the other hand has never really needed to do that, so she can as easily deal with the consequences as the others can.**


	13. Six Dragons Roar

**Spoiler for recent Manga**

 **Also I believe I am right about how Dragon slayers track smells Wendy said in one of the more recent Manga she could no longer smell [blank] and Ezra confirmed they were dead. But a body's scent does not fade once they die, but their magic does vanish.**

 **ChimaTigon: not for a while I do have a plan for the HP universe but it is a long ways off. Like thirty chapters off.**

* * *

Wendy and Harry were only able to rest for a few minutes before an explosion rocked Nirvana. Wendy shot awake at the explosion and looked around fearfully. "What happened?" asked Wendy, looking around scared it was only than Harry noticed Nirvana was still moving. Up here far above the ground and as exhausted as he was he didn't even notice it was still moving.

"I don't know but something tells me it's not good."

A surge of immensely powerful magic swept through the air. "Is that Brain?!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. "No way that guy didn't have anywhere that level of magical power before!"

"But it is." Wendy confirmed. "Can't you smell it." she said sniffing the air.

Harry did as well and caught the scent of Brain on the magic. It was how dragons tracked not just normal scents but magical ones as well, they essentially smell a person's magical signature. "But it smells different, more wild and uncontrollable."

"It's Zero."

"COBRA!" Harry called seeing the Poison Dragon Slayer resting on the back of his snake Cubellios.

"Who is Zero, I thought there were only six members of the Oración Seis." Carla asked, she knew these brutes were not the most intelligent of people but seis did mean six.

"Technically there are." Cobra agreed. "But the six members also hold back the split personality of Brain called Zero. he only comes out when all six of us have been defeated."

"A last resort." Carla concluded with a look of worry. Who ever this is was dangerous enough that the Oración Seis deemed him too dangerous to run wild. Not the most comforting of thoughts. "Is there any way to stop him?"

"Not that I know of." Cobra said shaking his head. "It takes a few minutes once all the seals have been broken for Zero to emerge but normally he will just do whatever he wants until Brain manages to suppress him once more." Cobra shivered remembering the one time they had all been defeated, the destruction Zero had caused just for the sheer enjoyment of it all. Brain always did everything for a purpose, never destroying anything without reason. Zero's purpose was destruction and his reason was mayhem.

A wave of power rocked Nirvana once more. "Shit! That was Zero!" Cobra cursed, that guy didn't care if you were friend or foe. But something told him he didn't take betrayal to well.

Harry slowly stood up wincing as he did so. He nearly fell to the ground before Rai caught and steadied him. "Careful Harry, you are still hurt." Rai warned his partner, even with Wendy's healing he wasn't in the best of shape.

"I'm fine." Harry dismissed, moving his weight off of Rai so he could stand on his own. "Come on this Zero guy isn't gonna beat himself up."

Cobra looked at Wendy and Carla before turning back to Harry. "You are crazy." He decided after a moment. "That's the only way to explain why you would go fight Zero." Carla found herself agree with the repentant criminal. Clearly all members of this fairy tail guild were insane from what she has seen.

"Well than you are crazy for following me." Harry pointed out.

Suddenly beams of light and darkness began to swirl around them and gather in front of Nirvana. "Oh no!" Wendy cried realizing where they were. "It's going to fire on Cait Shelter!" she stood on shaky legs and began to move towards Nirvana's canon.

"Kid what exactly are you going to do?" Cobra asked the small girl. "That thing is so powerful that it had to be sealed away and it is so dangerous that it destroyed the very people who made it." He pointed out making Wendy shrink realizing he was right. Than she remember old man Robb, Granny Mei and the others; she stood tall and glared him.

"Whatever I can!" she said firmly before marching in the direction of the canon. She nearly fell to the ground when Carla caught her.

"Come on child." Wendy looked at Carla in surprise, she didn't the cat would support her foolish move. "Cait Shelter is my home as well." she told Wendy as she sprouted wings and took off into the air.

"Come on Rai." Harry called slowly following after before the talking cat also sprouted wings and picked him up before following their fellow Flying Cat, Dragon Slayer pair.

Cobra sighed at their stupidity before he noticed Cubelios giving him a look. "What I not going after them it's suicide!" He exclaimed, the snake hissed in displeasure. "Alright fine, stupid snake." he said, mumbling as he followed after them about how maybe he was better off not being able to understand her. He received a tail to the head for that.

The canon was moments away from firing when a blast of magic slammed into the side of one of the legs, the damage was so minuscule it barely affected the walking city. But it was enough to move the nirvana blast enough so it just missed the guild.

Wendy collapsed in relief when she saw that her legs giving out on her. Harry caught her at the last second nearly falling to the ground himself. " _Can anyone hear me? can anyone respond!"_ Hibiki called.

"Wait a minute that sounds like Hibiki!" Harry said looking at around trying to find him. The range for telepathy magic was quite small meaning he would have to on Nirvana.

"Isn't that the ship we blew out of the sky earlier?" Cobra asked pointing up into the sky. Following his finger they saw a flying ship!

"It's the magical Bomber Christina!" Wendy exclaimed.

"We can hear you!" Harry called hoping he was able to receive them.

" _Harry Wendy and -watch out COBRA'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"_ Hibiki warned in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry." Harry told him easing his worries. "It's a long story but let's just say now he's our friend."

" _You know you should be careful when send out a telepathic message like that anyone can hijack the frequency and listen."_

"LAXUS!" Harry exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?" he asked cheerfully.

" _Well I heard Fairy Tail was in the area and thought where's the nearest explosion and look what I found."_ Laxus said sounding amused. Cobra and Hibiki suppressed a snort while Wendy giggled, that sounded like an accurate way to track the Fairy Tail guild.

" _How did you the bomber flying again I saw the Oración Seis shoot that out of the sky."_ Carla asked.

Hibiki let out an exhausted laugh. " _It wasn't easy let me tell you but for a group of wizards who have never worked together we did pretty well. A wing was destroyed in the fall and Gray and Leon are working together to make a new one."_

" _It's a lot harder than it looks."_ Gray added.

" _Yeah and on the bow is Cherry with her Marionette magic and Rei with wind."_

" _This lesson is great and all, but how do we deal with the giant walking city?"_ Laxus asked making Hibiki shake his head and get back on track.

" _I finally managed to decode the info on Nirvana it turns out those appendages aren't legs but rather pipes that drain magic from the ground and focus it into a single blast using six lacrima that sit at the base of each leg."_

" _So all we gotta do is break them sounds easy enough."_ came a fifth voice.

"Gajeel! Where are you?" Harry asked.

" _Near the tower where we confronted Midnight that punk can not take a hit."_ the iron dragon slayer answered.

" _It's not that simple."_ Hibiki said. " _You have to destroy them all simultaneously or else they will just reform."_

 _Damn! It's never simple is it?"_ Laxus said sighing.

" _Even if you had six people it wouldn't matter."_ a sixth voice interrupted though this one was not friendly.

"Zero!" Cobra exclaimed in fear.

" _Yes and I will deal with you traitor soon. But as for the rest of you try and make your way to the six lacrima I am standing right in front of one of them and I have no intention of moving."_ Zero said with a crazed laugh.

They stood shocked for a moment before Hibiki shook his head and got back to work. " _We need to strike all six at once, I would maintain a connection but I am running low on magical energy."_

" _How about a timer?"_ Laxus suggested.

" _That could work but it would have to be short we only have twenty five minutes before it fires again."_

" _Make it twenty that's all we need."_ Gajeel said.

" _But we need a sixth person."_ Hibiki pointed out.

" _I got that covered."_ Laxus said, before mentally calling out to Natsu. " _Hey Dragneel if you get up there's a member of the Oración whose ass still needs kicking!"_

Natsu opened his eyes at hearing that. " _Come on Natsu! Remember Lisanna is down there! If you don't get up she will die!"_ Gray told him and Natsu snarled and punched his fist into the ground cracking the stone.

" _Over my dead body!"_ He called.

" _Than I shall enjoy crushing you once more."_ Zero said with an amused laugh. " _You think you insects can stand against my might? I am a god amongst men!"_

Harry smirked. " _To bad for you were aren't men, we are dragons! Would you like to see what happens when we roar?"_

" _Kid's right, you are going to regret messing with Dragon Slayers."_ Gajeel added.

" _I'll take Tunnel one!"_ Natsu called.

" _Two!"_ Gajeel called.

" _Three!"_

" _Four!"_

" _Five!"_

" _Than Wendy's got six."_

" _Try your be-"_ the telepathic link cut off as Hibiki ran out of magic.

Wendy quailed realizing she may have to fight. "But I-I can't fight." She said looking down. She was weak and useless.

"Wendy you are a Dragon Slayer and if there is one thing I know you can do, it's roar." Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him sadly.

"But I don't like to fight." She said shaking her head. "I not like the rest of you!" she cried.

"Wendy you don't have to like to fight but when it comes down to it, ask yourself how far are you willing to go to protect your family?" Harry said.

Wendy looked surprised and thought about for a second before a look of steel came into her eyes. "To the very end!" She said wiping away her tears.

"That's the spirit kid, now let's move." Cobra said taking off in the direction of his tunnel.

Slowly all of them made their way to the Lacrima. Nirvana shook as Natsu fought against Zero.

"Lucky punk." Gajeel muttered as he reached his lacrima, he knew Dragneel called one for a reason.

As the countdown reached zero they all began to cast their spells.

Harry took a deep breath. " **Storm Dragon's-"**

" **Poison Dragon's-"**

Laxus remembered why he came and what he learned. " **Lightning Dragon's-"**

" **Iron Dragon's-"**

Wendy paused for moment unsure if she could do this before she remembered what Harry said. "For my family." She muttered before taking a deep breath. " **Sky Dragon's-"**

Natsu punched Zero into the ground before he leaped into the air breaking through several floors of Nirvana. " **Fire Dragon's-"**

" **ROAR!"**

* * *

Outside Nirvana in the crashed magical bomber everyone looked up when they heard a loud animalistic roar of power.

"They did it." Hibiki smiled. "I knew they could." he said before finally falling unconscious.

"Damn Matchstick always showing off." Gray grumbled as the roar echoed throughout the forest.


	14. The New Magic Council

Harry smirked as he felt the magical energy built up by Nirvana dissipate once the lacrimas were destroyed. "That took way more magic than I thought it would." he muttered collapsing onto his butt to catch his breath.

"You said it." Rai told him sitting down next to him.

"What did you do?!" Harry asked his partner incredulously.

"What do you mean I help!" the cat said indignantly.

"Oh yeah! How?" he retorted.

"I caught you before you became a pancake didn't I!" their argument was cut off by the ground shaking. "What's going on?" he asked looking around.

"Nirvana's collapsing!" Harry realized and quickly climbed to his feet, as soon as he stood up Rai grabbed him and began to fly towards the nearest exit.

The mobile city shook as it began to crumble, pieces of the tunnels which had stood for centuries, began to fall to the ground. Rai deftly dodged any pieces of rubble that came near them and in burst of speed shot out of the bowels of the ancient city.

"We escaped!" Rai cheered as the tunnel behind them collapsed, Harry sniffed the air and turned his head to the east.

"That way." he pointed, his partner nodded and took off in that direction. Soon it became apparent why, in a small clearing were the members of the alliance that were still on Nirvana.

"Laxus!" Harry exclaimed as he landed hugging the older man.

"Omph! Easy kid." Laxus grunted in pain as the boy tackled him in a hug. "Not exactly at full strength."

"So you're Laxus right?" Cobra asked looking at his fellow second generation dragon slayer. "Got to say you live up to the hype."

Laxus smirked. "Thanks don't know if I can say the same though."

"Tell me about getting my ass kicked by a kid who hasn't even gone through puberty that hurt my pride." Cobra said with a short laugh before wincing in pain.

"Don't take it too hard the kid has one hell of right hook."

"I'm right here and I'll kick your ass again if you don't shut up!" Harry shouted making the two second generation dragon slayers laugh.

"You did it!" Wendy cried tackling Harry in a hug. "Thank you." Harry returned the hug with a smile not seeing the grins shared by the others.

"If this is going to get all lovey dovey I'm out of here." Gajeel said as he ate some of the scrap metal left over from Nirvana. "Only came here to show up Dragneel any way."

"The question is what are we going to do about them." Laxus said pointing to the two members of the Oración Seis and Jellal. "Two of them are wanted criminals and the other is presumed dead."

"I am willing to go to jail." Hot-eye said without hesitation. "I have done many wrongs and must repent for those sins."

"I don't know." Jellal said. "I don't really remember much." Really only one thing. Cobra stayed silent he didn't know either.

"How about rest and think about it in the morning?" Carla said, she herself was unsure. On one hand they were criminals on the other they helped save her home.

Jura nodded. "Good idea I believe the others are nearby correct?" he asked looking towards the dragon slayers for confirmation.

"Yeah I went past them on my way here." Laxus confirmed. They all slowly trudged to the small camp Lucy had set up.

* * *

"You're alright!" Lucy said sighing in relief if she had been worried when Nirvana fell. Thinking they might be hurt and had been debating with herself on whether or not she should go look for them.

"Of course we are we kicked their asses!" Natsu proclaimed with all his usual bluster. "Night!" he called suddenly as he collapsed right next to Lisanna.

"Damn idiot." Gajeel muttered as he followed in suit leaning up against a tree. Harry did as well lying down on the branches of a tree to sleep.

It was only three hours later they were all awakened by Natsu suddenly sitting up. "Someone coming!" he called as his nose caught several unfamiliar scents. "A lot of someones." he added after realizing there were a lot of people.

"Runes!" Laxus called as he got up. He spent more than enough time around Freed to notice when they were cast.

"Damn it!" Gajeel cursed. "Did that Brain guy recover already!" even they had barely recovered, all them were still sore and exhausted. After the ass kicking Dragneel no doubt laid down that guy should have been out of it for days. "Dragneel did you pull your punches!"

"Hey!" Natsu cried insulted. "How do we know it isn't that Midnight weirdo!" Natsu responded before Jura shut down the argument.

"Enough! We do not have time to bicker!" he was in the best condition of all of them, the only real damage he had taken was exhausting his magical reserves defending them from Zero's surprise attack.

Suddenly dozens of soldiers emerged from the woods. Surrounding them. "In the name of the magical council halt!" one man said dressed in a slightly different outfit from the rest of the soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jura demanded to know, he knew the magical council had a tendency to try and pin things on the easy targets but this was ridiculous.

"I am sorry for this. But my name is Lahar leader of the magic council's fourth enforcement division."

"That does not explain why you have done this." Jura said in tone that told them he was upset. Which had more than a few soldier nervous they may have had them trapped but a Wizard Saint's power was never to underestimated.

"We are here to arrest the remaining member of the Oración seis as well as Jellal Fernandes." Lahar said in a tone that made it clear he expected to listen too.

"Oh and if we decided your manners need an improvement." Laxus said moving up front. "As a matter a fact it's pretty convenient that you all got here after all the fighting was done." Lahar scowled at that it was because the new council ordered them to wait. He wasn't happy with that they joined the army knowing they could die for the council to hold them back without good reason didn't appease his sense of justice.

He also knew that a confrontation would end in the defeat, he looked around at all the dragon slayers the five dragonslayers here neutralized most of the magics they could use severely limiting their attacking potential. If there was one or two they had enough variety in this unit to take them out weakened as they were, but this many dragon slayers took out almost all magic they could use plus he doubted the members of the Oración Seis would just sit by and wait for their fates to be decided. Cowards they may be fools they were not, they understood that their odds of escaping would be better if they helped out rather than tried to run with rune barrier up.

"We have our orders." with a gesture several soldiers began to power up various spells.

"If you think this show of power will get up to comply you should think again." Jura said letting out some of his own magical power. It was an oppressive aura of power that was as unyielding as the earth itself, several of the weaker members of the small army closest to the barrier collapsed to the ground.

"Enough." Hot-eye said, he didn't yell but his voice carried a weight with it nonetheless. "I told you yesterday I would give myself up to face judgement for my crimes." he walked forward and held his hands out. "I submit myself to your custody."

A member of the regiment walked into the barrier cautiously holding magic suppressing handcuffs, the barrier would let people in but not out meaning even if it was a trick it would not do him any good, the cuffs began to glow signaling they were active. Lahar looked at Hot-eye strangely, he heard in town one person described Nirvana as a weapon that turned light into dark and couldn't help but wonder if it could also turn dark into light.

"I don't suppose you are willing to come quietly as well?" he said turning to the the last remaining member of the Oración Seis.

"No I had a deal with the kid." he said jamming his thumb at the Storm Dragon Slayer. Who to his credit did seem a bit sheepish, though given the circumstance and if the danger of Nirvana was truly as great as the legends said than he supposed a lighter sentence for the snake user would be fair.

"I will." Jellal said stepping forwards and holding his hands out.

"Jellal!" both Wendy and Erza called.

"No! If I have done even a tenth of things you say I have than-than I need to be punished." By the end of the sentence his tone had gone from absolute and assured to depressed and nervous.

If Lahar was being honest he couldn't believe his luck, the reason his platoon was so large was because they were honestly expecting to lose at least half and that was with the help of the alliance that had formed. But two of them had surrendered without a fight and the third was while not coming willing wasn't going to start anything either.

He considered it for a moment fighting all these wizards would not end in his favor and he had already caught all but one of the member of the Oración Seis, they had left Jellal, Hot-eye and Cobra for last because they had assumed they had been captured already by the guilds. This was far better than they had expected they thought at least half of them would escape, but with all the defeated dark guilds and now the destroyed Oración Seis he wondered why the new magic council thought Fairy Tail was such a threat to the peace of the realm. They had somehow even managed to get an almost comically greedy man to repent and turn himself in willingly.

They had taken out one of the three legs of the Balam alliance, this would have several of the dark guilds under the other two as well as the ones left from the Oración Seis to scramble for power, causing in fighting which would cause several guilds to destroy or cripple one another and force many more out into the open sure there would some damage and casualties of innocent civilians and while he didn't like it that would have happened no matter what, it was a sad fact of life. Innocent people sometimes got hurt, but in the long run this would do far more good than bad.

Coming to a decision he nodded. "I will talk to my superiors but know if he escapes it is on you." Lahar warned them, the group nodded but before they could depart wendy rushed forward and pulled Jellal into a hug.

"Be safe." she muttered before pulling back. Lahar frowned but thought it was just a naive young girl who didn't understand what was going on.

Wendy seemed ready to cry but Erza placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort, the girl looked down before wiping away a few tears. "I'm okay." she said smiling, "He really wasn't that much like the Jellal I remember."

"Hey cheer up kid." Laxus said. "We saved the day beat the bad guy and all that crap."

Wendy nodded, "can we- can we go to Cait Shelter. I'm really worried about everyone." she seemed a bit embarrassed but Gray nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course don't worry about it, i'm sure everyone is fine."

* * *

 **That last line is called evil forshadowing,**

 **Reviews:**

 **PersonaQeminod1: not a chance that whole marriage contract is way overdone they either go along without question and little resistance or they fight it only to find out yes they love that person in the end.**


	15. Guild of Ghosts

**Interesting fact Cait can mean pure or innocent meaning Cait shelter's name meant shelter for the pure aka Wendy. Even the name was a hint for wendy about what it really was.**

* * *

Wendy was literally skipping back to the Cait Shelter guild, a bright beaming smile on her face and birds cheerfully chirping. "I half expect a rainbow to suddenly appear behind her," Lucy whispered to Lisanna making her giggle and nod.

"I can't wait for you all to meet everyone else, Nabon is a lot like Natsu always looking for a fight." she giggled. "Though he normally isn't as destructive as Natsu."

Natsu frowned at that. "Hey!" he exclaimed outraged. "I am twice as destructive as anyone else!" Lisanna sighed.

"You totally missed the point there Natsu."

"Yeah Matchstick, you're not supposed to blow stuff up." Gray told him causing Natsu to look at him genuinely befuddled.

"We're not?" he sounded honestly confused. "Then why do we always do it?"

"Because you are all a bunch of reckless idiots with no sense!" Lucy shouted as she pouted remembering all the jewels she could have if it wasn't for their destructive tendencies. Oh, the rent she could pay and clothing she could buy. Then again with her luck, Natsu would end up setting it all on fire anyways.

"Huh, why do you say that?" Natsu asked and Lucy wanted to cry out in anger, sadness and a dozen other emotions.

"There there Lucy." Lisanna the only other even slightly sane member of the team said patting her on the shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay you get used to it." she tried to offer some comfort but that just made Lucy even more depressed.

"I don't want to get used to it!" she cried. "I want it to stop." she wept looking towards the heavens.

"That will never happen." Laxus said chuckling. "This guild is chaos incarnate. If you wanted peace and quiet you should have joined another guild."

"I should have shouldn't I." Lucy agreed her shoulders slumping in defeat, "bye bye peaceful life it was nice knowing you." Lucy said finally conceding a normal life was impossible.

"That's the spirit!" Harry exclaimed. "Embrace the madness." He proclaimed making everyone laugh.

Wendy and the rest entered the village and found the master of the guild Roubaul waiting for them.

"Welcome to our humble village." Roubaul bowed before them. "I hope it does not disappoint."

"It is a fine village." Jura told him with Sheila adding.

"Small But homey." She decided, Natsu looked around with an eager to look on his face.

"Where is Nabon?" Natsu asked looking around for the guild member. "I want to fight him, no one is more destructive than me!"

"Don't worry matchstick that was never up for debate." Gray told him and the insult flew right over Natsu's head.

"Damn right!"

"If you wish we have set aside few clothes for you to change into." the elderly man gestured to a tent of to the right. "After that, I would like to address you all."

"Thank you." Lisanna said bowing, she shot Erza a look as the normally quite formal (at least in the company of strangers) girl was staring off into the distance lost in thought.

* * *

Harry looked through the traditional Nirvit clothing trying to find something to replace his tattered clothing. "We could repair your coat if you wish." One of the coat shelter guild members offered. "We could have the sleeve fixed very quickly." He told Harry gesturing to the shredded sleeve, I side effect of his last attack on Cobra.

"Nah it can be a reminder of that time I kicked the ass of Cobra." Harry said smirking at Cobra who just smirked back.

"Yeah because everyone knows miracles only happen once." He shot back.

"Give it a few years and he will be kicking your ass all over the world." Laxus told him chuckling. "By the way Harry happy earlier birthday." He pulled an MMP (magical music player) similar to his own.

"You said you wanted one right." He tossed it Harry who snatched it out of the air with a grin.

"I don't get what's so special about MMP I have one too." Cobra told Laxus.

"Those don't work for powerful lightning mages we short out the machine, gramps had this made for me a few years back, it charges itself off my own magical aura and can ignore a fair amount of magic before it gets fried." Laxus said tapping his own MMP. "I needed to get this thing replaced every three months before I learned how to fix it myself."

"Yeah well that's neat and all but I need something to eat." Gajeel said and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"I could eat a horse." Natsu said rubbing his stomach and licking his lips at the thought of food. "Do you think they are going have a feast!" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Cool it Matchstick don't be rude and ask them that." Gray warned knowing that with his lack of tact Natsu might do just that.

"I must admit I too am hungry." Jura said as he finished changing into a new cleaner set of clothing. "I would not be adverse to a nice meal."

"Yeah sucks to be you guys." Harry smirked as he inhaled and fed himself, in such an Etherno rich environment he could fill himself up on the air, though admittedly it was pretty bland though not as bad as the air in the big cities. Now places like coastal towns had great air, tinted with the storms that constantly happened it added a great deal of flavor. Of course while air was the most abundant of all the known dragon slayer elements currently it was also the least filling, Natsu could devour a whole tree on fire and be ready to go within moments Harry would have to eat a lot more air as there was a much lower magic density in the air then fire.

"You dragon slayers are something else." Lyon muttered shaking his head. "We should get going I am sure they are waiting for us."

"Sure thing but first maybe you two should get dressed." Harry suggested walking by the two ice mages who both looked down and noticed they had undressed.

"Oh come on I just got changed!" Gray shouted running around and getting dressed once more.

"You know sometimes I wonder if that really is by accident." Laxus said with a smirk as they headed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray asked eyes narrowing.

"It's mean we think you like to strip!" Natsu told him with a smirk.

"The hell I do!" Gray growled at Natsu.

"That would be easier to believe if you weren't naked!" Natsu retorted and Gray saw that once again he was naked.

"HOW!" he whined running back to grab his clothes.

Harry laughed alongside the others. "Hey, guys!" Wendy waved running towards them the other girls following behind her.

"Hope we didn't keep you all waiting for long." Lisanna said walking up to them. "There was just some many outfits to choose from."

"Yeah, I can see why their clothing is so popular." Lucy agreed. "It nice but durable." she noted, that was a real problem for her, finding clothing that could withstand the beatings she got on jobs. Natsu certainly didn't help with all fire he was always throwing around. Honestly, if she didn't know he was too stupid to come a with any plan that was more complicated then go here and kick ass she would think he did it on purpose.

Wendy smiled at the praise her guild was getting, it wasn't known for it's fighting ability and she was happy about that she didn't really like fighting.

"Nah we weren't here too long we had to wait for Gray to get dressed he kept stripping." Natsu said as the ice mage came back once more dressed.

"Hey you made it, how many times did you strip on the way?" Cobra asked with a chuckle.

"Hey you lost to Harry I don't want to hear it from you!" Gray muttered making Harry let out an annoyed growl.

"What's that supposed to mean I can kick just as much as- OW!" Lisanna smacked him on the back of the head.

"That's why it's embarrassing." Gray told him with a smirk. Harry stuck his tongue out and turned to Erza.

"Hey, Gray and Natsu were fighting on the way here!"

"NO, we weren't!" Gray said immediately he and Natsu throwing their arms around each other in a buddy-buddy fashion.

"We getting along just like the best of friends!" Natsu agreed nervously.

"That's right best buddy!" Gray agreed looking at Erza terrified while Harry smirked in victory.

"Wimps!" Laxus coughed into his hand as the two played at being friends. The two shot him a dirty look, but Erza barely noticed not even giving her usual reaction.

* * *

Roubaul smiled at the collection of mages from various guilds. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus Lamia Scale, not to mention Wendy and Carla." He began looking at the group all of them were standing in front of him except for Wendy and Carla who stood next to him. "I commend your efforts not only in stopping the Oracion Seis but Nirvana as well. Speaking as representative of our regional guild league I, Roubaul offer my deepest gratitude." he bowed. "Nabaro, my thanks." the members of the various guilds smiled in pride, it wasn't every day you could say you took down one of the big three dark guilds.

"We were happy to help you! Master Roubaul!" Ichiya said jumping to the front of the group giving a grand bow to the leader of Cait Shelter. "It was a hard-fought victory we fell into the deepest depth of despair but in the end, the shining light of hope brought us out of it and brought us to victory."

"well-said master!" His ever-loyal fellow guild members said clapping politely.

"that shining light is probably that spotlight he is hogging." Gray muttered.

"I know did he even fight anyone?" Lucy muttered back.

"better question did he do anything at all?" Harry responded and they paused they honestly couldn't think of a single thing he did to help out. To be fair he was taken out by surprise in the beginning but to act like he single handed took down the entirety of the Oracion Seis was kind of annoying.

"Let's have a party!" Natsu exclaimed still feeling hungry.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed jumping into the air.

"Yes, indeed it is time to get down!" Ichiya said holding a carrot he got from... somewhere up to his mouth like it was a microphone. his lackeys echoing his every word. "And Party." he finished before he and his fellow guild members began to jump around.

"Oh Yes! Oh Yes! Oh Yes! Oh Yes! Oh Yes! Oh Yes!" they exclaimed dancing in a strange fashion.

"I could party." Gray agreed, having for the third time in an hour stripped yet again though at least this time he remembered his pants.

"Put some clothes on!" Lucy screamed blushing fiercely.

"Indeed a party sounds like fun." Lyon agreed also stripped down to his pants.

"You too!" Cried Lucy exasperated.

"So Cait Shelter are you up for getting down?" Ichiya asked pausing in his dance for a moment.

"Oh yes!" the members of Fairy Tail agreed laughing as they did the same strange dance as the members of Blue Pegasus.

"Oh Yes!" Wendy shouted with a laugh jumping into the air. She paused and blushed when she realized none of her fellow guild members joined her. The others froze with her as the solemn faces of the members of Cait Shelter killed the mood, not a single one smiling.

Wendy looked at her guild master confused, why wasn't he happy? wasn't this the who reason they got together.

"My apologies, I have failed to tell you about the Nirvit people." the members of the alliance were confused at that why did the history matter that much. they beat Nirvana, sure it might be an interesting story to hear but that was no reason be all mopey.

"It's no big deal, but we will listen to what you have to say." Natsu shrugged looking at Happy who nodded in agreement.

"Aye Sir."

"it's alright Master, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Wendy assured him gently but he shook his head.

"it is important, I ask that everyone listen very closely to the tale I am about to tell." he requested. "First let me clear the air about something." he said before glancing around his village. "The truth is we aren't the descendants of the Nirvit People."

Wendy stepped back away from her guild master in shock. "What?" but then why were they here? Why did they claim to be so?

"Indeed, we are the Nirvit themselves." he looked in the direction of the fallen Nirvana. "many years ago, four hundred to be exact Nirvana was created, fashioned by my hands."

"what?!" Lyon exclaimed. "four hundred years!" He couldn't believe it.

"Four hundred years." Happy said dazed, unable to believe this old man was really that old.

Wendy let out a gasp of shock, why wasn't she told this? Why didn't any of the others tell her?

"I thought if my dream of Nirvana was made reality, I could end the ghastly wars that plagued the world. I would do so by reversing the morality of the minds of those set on the destruction of others." He told them his voice heavy with shame. his eyes clouded over in memory. "we made our home there and we took great joy in what we had accomplished with peace. We were a shining beacon of light in a once dark and shadowy world." he sighed and looked incredibly weary. "however despite our best intentions, we could not change the fact for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." he shook his head. "Nirvana turned darkness into light not by chasing it away but rather absorbing it so to speak."

Wendy gasped and the other grimaced they could see where this was going. "the world years for balance and order." Roubaul continued. "light serves no purpose without the darkness and vise versa. Light is born from darkness and Darkness is born from light. the two are forever intertwined."

"that's how it worked out for us." Gray agreed, nodding as he remembered what had happened to Sherry and Hot-Eye. while both had their morality inverted Sherry turned back once the reason for her darkness vanished, in that Lyon returned alive. the darkness was driven away.

"overnight like a disease the evils we had removed from the world infected us."

"It did?" Wendy asked so softly even Harry had trouble hearing her. she sounded so shaken.

Roubaul looked at her before closing his eyes in memory. "It was a nightmare, engulfed in rage and hatred we slaughtered each other until no one was left standing." Lisanna put a hand to her mouth completely horrified at the thought of this peaceful guild, these people's ancestors killing each other as a result of trying to do good. "that's not true, for I was the only survivor." he shook his head. "even in this case survivor is misleading as my body ceased to function many years ago. what you see before you is a projection of the man I once was. as punishment for my sins. I a powerless spirit have stood guard over my creation for four hundred years. watching for the one who would one-day destroy Nirvana and consign it to the pages of history." Finally the old man smiled. "Now I can vacate my post as those who I have been waiting for have come."

Wendy closed her eyes and her hands shook. "no," she said her voice cracking. "why didn't you tell me?"

Roubaul sighed closing his eyes and his form seemed to shimmer. then one by one the members of Cait Shelter began to vanish.

"what's happening!" Wendy asked looking around scared and confused. What was going on? Why was everyone vanishing? "Makuna Nobel, Nabon!" She called desperately as they vanished.

"they are all vanishing?" Hibiki said were they all spirits bound here like Roubaul.

"Why are you doing this?" Wendy asked tears streaming down her face as one by one everyone she knew vanished. "Please don't go!" she begged.

"I have deceived you Wendy, for that I am deeply sorry." Roubaul said in a hoarse tone. "All your fellow guild members were specters, they were nothing but illusions."

"Are you kidding me!" Natsu exclaimed man this old man was Hey.

"Illusions with their own personality?" Lyon mutter in disbelieve.

"that's takes powerful creation magic." Jura said is tone belaying his awe.

"No more than that we could interact with them as well." Sherry reminded him.

"This is beyond anything I have seen before," Lucy admitted her tone full of awe. "Most ghosts can barely knock over a candle, he can create an entire village's worth of people with their own personalities and interact with the world."

"For many years I lived in this deserted village alone always keeping a watchful eye over Nirvana." the last of the guild members were disappearing until all that was left was Roubaul. "Until one day a boy came to me with a companion needing help." Wendy gasped, Jellal. "His eyes had burned with such intensity and sincerity that I had no choice but to take her in. I had resigned myself to a solitary existence, but there she was."

Roubaul's eyes clouded over as he remembered the little girl waking up and meeting him.

 _"Hey, Mister?" Wendy asked quietly. "what is this place?"_

 _"Um well." he rubbed the back of his head in thought, to be honest, he was so surprised he was going to be taking care of a child that he didn't even think of something to tell her. "How do I put this..."_

 _"He lied to me." Wendy decided tears welling up in her eyes. "He said he was going to take me to a magic guild." she buried her head in her knees._

 _"Right!" Roubaul exclaimed throwing out his arms as if presenting something. "this is a guild! A magic Guild filled with people of all shapes and sizes."_

 _Wendy looked up wonder in her eyes. "Wow! Really?" her tears gone._

 _"Go on and see for yourself." he offered already having crafted several illusionary people. "your new friends are all out there waiting for you."_

"I filled the village with apparitions so she wouldn't be alone." he explained and Lisanna put a hand to her mouth.

"You created an entire guild just for her?" she asked in disbelief.

"NOBODY I CARE ABOUT IS A REAL PERSON?!" Wendy cried hands on the side of her head as she felt her entire world collapse around her. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL MASTER?!"

"Calm down my dear." he told her gently. "Neither you nor Carla need those imaginary friends anymore." He gestured to the Guild Alliance standing behind her. "You are surrounded by real friends who care for you." he smiled brightly and laughed, even as Wendy wept. "A bright future awaits you, embrace it with open arms," he advised as he disappeared in motes of light.

"MASTER!" Wendy cried running towards his vanishing body.

Roubaul's disembodied voice continued to speak. "To each and every one of you. I owe my deepest gratitude. I know I can leave Wendy and Carla in your hands."

Wendy sobbed as she felt her guild mark vanishing, revealing it had been an illusion just like everything else. "MASTER!" she cried falling to her knees sobbing as she realized everyone she knew and cared about was gone, having never been real in the first place. Everyone was silent as the young dragon slayer wept, grieving for her lost guild.

"I know all too well, the pain of losing a loved one." Erza said softly kneeling down next to Wendy and placing a hand on her shoulder. "But you will heal and we will help you."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Fairy Tail kind of collects people like us." Harry said with a forced smile. "You will fit right in with rest of us in Fairy Tail." He said offering her a place in Fairy Tail. Wendy looked around and saw the rest of the Fairy Tail members smiling at her softly, letting her know she would be welcomed at the guild.

* * *

 **Done so sorry it took over a year to update this i just couldn't think of a good way to end this chapter until recently. I love Wendy as a character she develops so nicely so I wanted to do her justice and even then a lot of this is almost word for word from the anime.**

 **Also someone asked so let me be clear no fucking marriage contract! I hate those, it's a cheap excuse to put people together.**


End file.
